


Irrepressible

by warchiefyeagers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Reiner Braun, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefyeagers/pseuds/warchiefyeagers
Summary: Reiner had been always confused what you were to him — it doesn't help that he's about a decade older than you, and resorted to seeing you like his younger sister. But what could a drunk night do to the both of you?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly note that all characters here including those mentioned are of legal age, meaning they are at least 18 years of age. Emphasis on this for Gabi Braun who others might get confused about, just to clarify. 
> 
> It might be out of pure excitement and fun that I quickly released my second work, but I'll be taking my time to publish each and every chapter carefully for this series. I hope you like it! Please do leave comments, suggestions, or maybe requests.

Maybe a special seat in hell is ready for him, and his ass is ready to warm that throne up even if that's what he'll get later on for what he's doing with you — Reiner's head is in a buzz, his conscience leaving his soul in overwhelming waves when your little figure next to him went on all-fours. 

Your pussy was within his reach, he just needed to lift that short black skirt and let his fingers slide to your wet and aching core. 

"Daddy, you don't want to feel me clenching on your fingers?" 

"Like this, hmm?" _Fuck._ You were so wrong to have taught that because Reiner's eyes were shut tight as if he was trying his best not to destroy you then and there. He traced your dripping cunt and pulled the frabric to the side, your wetness ready to meet his fingers when...

When you woke up to a blasting phone call ringtone, and then all at once the reality rushed through your veins. It was filthy wet dream with _him_ , and you don't even want to touch your inside and see how much fluid has already soaked your rose pink underwear. 

On the phone was Gabi's name, coincidentally, the cousin of the man you had a wet dream about. Maybe you'll get into an internal talk with yourself later why you had that kind of dream, and why of all people, it's Reiner Braun. 

"Gabi?" You picked up the call, yawning shortly after. 

"You just woke up? It's literally way past lunch time, get dressed!" You swore to the heavens that Gabi's manner of talking would be a good alarm clock for deep sleepers like you. To some people, the assertion in the way Gabi speaks is constantly annoying, but you've found yourself in close friendship with her regardless of that. Besides, Gabi knew all the parties in town during weekends even by the last minute announcement, and that might be what she's calling for. 

"I feel like having a toned down weekend. Can't we just stay at your house and invite less rowdy people over?" 

"Really? I forgot to tell you, Levi Ackerman will be there." That was all that you needed to get on your toes, swing your wardrobe open, and make sure you'll jump in a great clothing for strutting. Oftentimes you're amazed at how an eighteen year-old like Gabi knew more than you about where the hot guys are at and when, but it's not like she's too young not to know. You were just a nineteen year-old overwhelmed by everyone's attention and attraction to you, and not one to put effort in finding wherever whoever is at. 

"Alright, that's it. I'll go to your house in a bit," you replied while pulling out a cropped and stringed lilac top paired with an oversized cardigan of the same color, and a tight plaid skirt. 

"No, come here at Reiner's. I'm here since I had to ask this old man to lend me cash, mom and dad cut off my allowance because I flunked a class." 

Of all timings and places, at the flat of the established and lonely Reiner Braun. It's not a big deal at all had your mind given you a reasonable cause why you literally dreamed of him fingering you. And for a weekend afternoon, you're not ready to talk about why you called him _daddy_ in that wet dream. _Because it's not like you want to think of that accidental moment again._

During these times, you wish your brother Porco just gave up on his dreams of becoming a doctor. He used to drive you to anywhere, but the past few months have been a disgusting series of male gaze and catcalling wherever you had to go to. Partly, that's the reason why you told Gabi that you would like to have a different weekend for now — the last month particularly has been choking you with too much socializing, and you technically just couldn't let it go because Gabi will go alone (you wouldn't be able to handle any sort of guilt if something were to happen to her), and well, Levi Ackerman is at the place. 

Literally, Levi came out of a fictional set-up, you yourself find him too good to be true but Gabi told you that it wasn't understandable. She said, "he's so ordinary, you and the other girls slaver around him just because he's cool."

However, you like the games with the Ackerman guy and you're just swimming in pride to be the girl he's invested in as of late. He was an all-rounder at the university, one of the brains of the science department majors and no one knows how he could party with all the extra-curriculars in martial arts; the student body, house parties, everyone's social media posts even though he looked unamused in those photos, the man is everywhere. He always had a look on his face that isn't exactly reserved, but the lack of emotion earned him the title of a "chill" guy. 

You believed that Levi did loosen up for you, and it has been a few parties where he never left you and made out with you. But the dating part? That was a question echoing back in the void to no one but you. It wasn't supposedly a problem as you also get asked out a lot, but you're curious as to how long Levi can enjoy the push and pull thing.

Then back to an inner self debate as you rang the doorbell of a two-storey house situated within a bustling city's vicinity, it was _his_ house. The first line of action for you was to hold back a questionable big smile by biting your lower lip and looking at Reiner with doe eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and gray sweatpants, holding a cup of coffee and an inch thich of papers tucked in between his arms. When your eyes ran over to his chest, you can't help but echo the damn word 'meaty' in your head. Reiner was really a good kind of buff, and you deserved an internal _fuck you_ from your own self for wandering further what those arms can do to you. 

And as for Reiner, his tall height is a trouble. So much for trying to keep his look on your face when literally, his peripheral vision gives a peek at your cleavage. "Hey," he nervously greeted you while letting you in. "Going out with Gabi?"

"Yes, like on a real last minute notice." Even if you wanted to say more, you feel so awkward Reiner — a lot more awkward than it used to be, because it's not a story that you can tell everyone how you caught him masturbating before when he slept over at your house. 

"Neither Porco nor Ymir coming with you both?" He asked, checking you out from behind. Reiner's uneasiness shifted from the need to maintain his gentleman thing to wondering how that attire can get you in trouble. First and foremost, you would never be at fault like any girl should be if an asshat assaults you. But from there, he would hate it if a fucktard got too pushy on you, and things could go downhill from there. Reiner should know; he literally owns a law firm at age twenty-eight, and on a monthly basis, there's at least one case of sexual harrasment and assault that his team is onto. 

"You haven't been talking to Porco? He's stuck with residency and the rounds. Ymir is pretending to be smart in graduate school."

Reiner couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Ymir is at least hardworking. And yeah, about Porco we've been talking but I just know he's no longer that easy to reach."

"Well, there you go. I and Gabi will be going there via cab, and then we'll also go separate ways via cab. I won't have Porco as a driver for a while." You shrugged, pouting a little as you thought of the inconvenience. 

"How about I pick you and Gabi up later? I would bring you there too, but I have an errand in an hour." Reiner looks at his watch, a thick and pricey-as-fuck Rolex to flex. It makes you go, 'yeah, Reiner, we know you've made it this far'. At the same time, that's hot. 

"Sure. I mean, not to sound blunt but you would like a daddy bringing babies to and fro somewhere—" Oh fuck, oh no. You bit your tongue immediately, you couldn't be giving yourself away in reference to that goddamned dream.

"Not that I mind." Reiner smiled, and you think you just saw a chuckle from him until Gabi barged in. 

"You really wouldn't come if I didn't tell you Levi was there? Seriously?" Gabi with relentless energy as always, lunged at you. 

Reiner was about to go upstairs, but he could use some time to satiate his curiosity about any reason why you would come to a party. Sure, he knows you're some kind of social butterfly — that one time last year that the gang including him, your brother, Ymir, Annie, Pieck, and Bertholdt slept at your house, you came boozed as heck. Porco had to excuse himself from the rest, saying he's going to pick you up from a party nearby because Sasha can't drag you by herself. And he can recall Porco's complaints about your presence in these parties, because Sasha warned him how you always encountered men trying to corner you. As your brother and considering how busy your parents were in multinational businesses, he served as your immediate guardian. Seeing his absence now, Reiner was certain he needed to put his nose onto it and whoever the fuck this Levi guy was. Of course, without making it way too obvious. 

"Why not? I just want to see him. After a while we can go home already, I promise I won't get too drunk this time. But before we go, uhm, can I pee?" You looked at Reiner, with a cute little shiver on your knees. 

"Yeah, no worries. Go ahead." Reiner knew that was the right time to ask Gabi what's up, confident enough that his cousin isn't the type to ask why after why on what he's personally curious about. 

"Gabi," he spoke. "Are you two going to those parties to meet guys? That's definitely not the place to be at if you're looking for some serious shit."

"You sound so old. Like, did you not even go through that phase? I don't go there for guys, but Y/N might be." 

"Tell me about it."

"There's a senior at the university that she enjoys fooling around with. When I say fooling around, they leave without me driving around the city, bar-hopping, or let the drunk state pass at diners. Her taste in men is so bad." Gabi rolled her eyes, and honest to goodness she doesn't care should you be nearby listening to that. 

_So that's the situation_ , Reiner whispered to himself. To him, you never looked like you would rebel to the point of being a black sheep. But if there's someone who's luring you into thinking that the world is your playground and there's a Bonnie and Clyde trope, he might get just too involved with you. In another time he may be able to clarify if it's a brotherly instinct. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Reiner simps ❤
> 
> Sometimes, I write to please. Feel free to listen to the series playlist here: https://spoti.fi/3afySZa
> 
> You're also in for a long read, btw.

Suddenly, you regret coming to the party. 

If you were going to stay longer, it's because Gabi wants to and you'll make sure that you will both leave the place at the same time. Something about seeing Reiner today was making you too sulky to be anywhere else — it wasn't even hard to know the reason why, because a part of you missed him for being away for half a year when he went overseas for some policy-making bootcamp; whatever lawyer or adult thing that is, he was great at being the grown man that anyone around him can be proud of. You were so sure that if Porco wasn't good himself in medical school and now residency, your parents would have already compared him to Reiner. 

You would describe Reiner as the stiff guy who seemed to know nothing in life other than achieving. He wasn't an awkward blonde guy to say, but you can tell that he might be wasting himself for not having what could be the time of his life. Fun is subjective, but your brother brought up that he might need to widen his perspectives about adventures. You once agreed with Porco that he can still use his late twenties to fuck around and sleep with as many women as he wants, but he often shook his head at the thought. The reason? He says his behavior will always be the face of his law firm. That earned guffaws from his friends, and you yourself couldn't believe that there's a kind of guy that he is — just focused on the career path, but at least has plenty of time for himself to look _that_ great, simply put his physique. His personal net worth was another thing to be in awe about, but thinking of it made you visualize his look earlier in that pricey watch that clung onto his muscular arms. Slightly disheveled blonde hair, some stubble, and those broad shoulders you would want to be on you as he does the bench press.

And before you know it, you're already staring blankly at Connie Springer's house, dimly lit with only one yellowish fluorescent coming from the kitchen and the rest coming from shabby multi-colored mood lights. You're not at the area where people are taking shots, and who knows how many people you've already unwillingly ignored if they greeted you around while you were in a daze. There are at least thirty people crammed in Connie's house, quite spread-out elsewhere with the usual out-of-crowd activities but others including Gabi might be having a talk with whoever is interesting. At house parties, the new faces often go through the baptism of fire where they're the subject of dares if they can't stand the liquor fountains. You already know that Connie is a frequent host and this guy doesn't settle for some beer pongs, so those vodka shot games weren't really suitable for your mood.

You knew someone sat next to you as the couch dipped a little, and there was no need to guess who as soon as those long and cold fingers crawled on the other side of your arm. 

Levi drew circles on your skin while having a glass of iced whiskey in his right hand, dawning on you only later on that his arms is wrapped around you when he whispered, "what are you being quiet for, pretty face?"

You were supposed to feel the heat of his breath spreading like wildfire over you, the fact that Levi pulled your cardigan down just to toy with the string of your top. It was as if he's teasing you to show him more skin, or tonight's the night he will get down on you. Unfortunately for him, you won't let it happen whether or not you being a virgin would matter to him; you aren't stirred enough to want the wild thing, and you're clear on that even if it rolls as bad news out of your tongue to him. 

"Oh, you're there. I'm not really just uhm, in the mood to be all-out tonight." You grimaced, hoping that actually would put a wall between you and him. 

"Sounds like you want to get out of here with me," You were a stone in your position, but you could feel your toes involuntarily curling to a fidget in your sneakers as the proximity of Levi was too close and that's against your preference tonight. You made out with him several times, but this time you're going to say no all over anything intimate. 

"I don't know." That was all you could say, and Gabi wasn't anywhere within sight. "I'll just go to the bathroom."

You weren't having any of these even if only an hour has passed. Nothing about the up and down of the clustered crowd's animosity over the truth or dares seemed fun, and the density of the night air plagued by smoke, citrus, and tequila just makes you want to throw up already. It felt icky and so out of your vibe, how come were you enjoying this a few months ago?

Half of your heart knows the answer, and the mind being the other half tried to rationalize the reason as unlikely. 

Inside the bathroom, you felt at peace and away from such a clogged crowd of the same faces and a bit of new people, coming to and fro downstairs for a fuck while others settled at sides and couches if it were just a sloppy kiss. As if you had to bring yourself together again from a day of vexing thought bubbles, you looked at yourself in the mirror and fixed your cardigan that Levi pulled down to the left. Definitely, you can't last here long and the guy you thought you liked seems to be a bit more worked up than usual which is opposite now to your curent liking.

The next best thing you thought you can do was go home, with the knowledge that Reiner made a promise of fetching you and Gabi. 

**Y/N** [7:12 PM] Hey, uhm...are you still out somewhere? 

Texting Reiner even without a reply just yet gave you a reassurance that you'll be out of here soon. It was just hard to go out now knowing Levi is waiting and unpredictable, and surely Gabi is having too much fun to be convinced of leaving early. Surprisingly, Reiner must be that glued to his phone to reply in about a minute. 

**Reiner** [7:13 PM] I'm home, anything wrong?

 **Y/N** [7:13 PM] Can you pick us up? IDK if Gabi would like the idea of me telling her that we should leave, then I'll text you only after she's okay with it. I mean...if you're already outside I'm sure she will follow without a choice. 

**Reiner** [7:14 PM] Send me the address, I'll be there shortly. 

Shortly was such a promise, but Reiner was going through an adrenaline rush feeling that you needed him him right then and there. He jumped out of his couch and left the television on in his living room, wearing the same clothes he went out with for that unsatisfying errand he told you about. Actually, you were yet to send the address but he doesn't mind starting up his land rover engine while waiting for it, which you did as soon as his car blared to a roar and ready on the road. He figured that he should be there in fifteen minutes without traffic, but that may be wishful thinking for a Saturday night in the city.

It's fairly a thrill with every steer of the wheel for him, knowing that he'll drop off Gabi first at their house — leaving only you and him, and maybe a little offer to have you settle down at his house wouldn't hurt. Reiner gulped, convincing himself that he's just concerned and nothing more. He's pretty sure that he has nothing on guys your age or much younger than him, not that he picked up on any sign before that you're into men who are way older.

Not really on time due to frequent stoplights, Reiner pulls up at the sidewalk adjacent to the party house. He noted a few people outside, but the one window at the first floor gave him an idea why this wouldn't really be your thing tonight. The blast of the music gradually filled the atmosphere when Reiner got out of his car, laughs reverberating along with it. There's no way he's going inside Connie Springer's house to look like a parent dragging his kids for bedtime. At least that, he can save you and Gabi some embarrassment. Reiner rested his back against the cool exterior of his car and set a cigarette stick afire for some smoke, then texted you that he's already outside. 

Meanwhile inside, you couldn't get a hand on your phone. It was a bad decision to leave the bathroom, your gut feel is already yanking against your chest not to mind staying in there until Reiner comes because Levi is truly a different kind of asshole tonight — he knew you were hesitant for a kiss, but instead of respecting that, he told you, "i'm done with the games, don't you think this should be on another level already?"

It was bound to go bad with Levi's hands locked on both of your wrists, kissing you harshly while you kept on pulling away from it. The struggle was a lost cause since sooner of later he already has you lying on the couch, not giving a damn if it's causing a scene because that's non-existent in parties; most people are just too busy with their own perversions or excessive drinking puking, no one would mind. 

And that was the scene that Reiner saw at the other window. First thing is in his line of thoughts was _what the fuck_ , then comes the _fucking asshole, i'll kill you if I weren't a lawyer_. It was always the latter that put Reiner's moral choices leaning on the lawful good, sometimes he doesn't know if he suppressed all his temper through years of undergraduate pre-law and then law school. He's uninvited so he can't barge in the party, making him call Gabi instead as she should be somewhere. 

Gabi picked up, the background noise echoing loudly until she seemingly moved somewhere quiet. "We're not yet going ho—"

"Yes you are." Reiner could feel his jaw clenching. "Get that fucking Levi guy off Y/N at the couch before I call on the cops."

And Gabi knew his older cousin was saying that through gritted teeth, making her leave the backyard and off to the living room where she sees Levi Ackerman kissing your neck; you kept moving your wrists to remove them from his shackles, and you kept saying no as the senior insisted for you to be brought to his house. The terrifying part was that his circle of guy friends were standing next to the both of you, as if they're ready to take you by force. 

"Levi, sorry, but—" Gabi pushed Levi's back and caught you by pulling your arms, as soon as he lost grasp on you at the shock of a shorter girl with that strength. "My dad is here! We'll be leaving now, bye!"

You ran away with Gabi in a wobbly state, probably looking like a mess with your whole cardigan off from your shoulders and hanging on your arms. The feeling of being grossed out by someone you made out with for over a month was confusing enough, so why was Reiner's glare adding to that as if he saw some kind of horror? He threw his cigarette butt on the road and stepped on it for a crush. Upon noticing his caramel leather shoes, your eyes scanned through his look; a white button-down polo with sleeves up until his elbow, tucked in gray pants and another leather in the form of a belt. 

Reiner Braun looked so different compared to the group of kids you and Gabi have been partying with. Surely, he isn't the moon tonight for emitting another kind of light to you, but he is the adversity that you needed to see after months of this sickening crap. 

"How did you know this place?" Gabi asked Reiner as you both approached him, the younger girl still has you linked to her arms. 

"Got a text from Y/N," as if Reiner's avoiding a conversation and a longer stay in the area, he went to the driver's seat after a key click and tuck that thing to start the car up. "Gabi, you seat at the back. I'll drop you first at your house and then I'll call Porco tonight." 

What is he calling Porco for? You know you're jelly on your knees, you could hold for your dear life on the icy metal of the door handle right now. Gabi got in the car with ease, and before you can be fully dumbfounded at the thought, Reiner put a hand at your back and opened the door for you. 

He looked at you for three seconds with what seemed like a cold demeanor. "Don't worry, I won't sell you out to Porco for making out with a guy who looks like bad news." You felt the press on your back, telling you to just go climb in and stop being a stupefied bitch. So, he saw it. 

"What are you calling Porco for? We're of legal age! And you can't call him, he's busy. He's busy." Gabi protested.

"Where's my money?" Reiner dared his cousin. "I'll just tell him his sister is with me."

"Here, fucking old guy." Gabi hastily opened her purse and gave Reiner one hundred bucks, slapping it on his shoulder as he drove away from the area. 

"You good?" _Oh, yes. I am all good, except that I feel like a trashbag and if you didn't pick us up I might regret this day for my entire life_. It could have been your response to Reiner's question, but you might tear up in front of the two Braun members if you were going to be too honest. 

"I guess I am. Mostly tired, that's all." 

"I told you, Levi is a piece of shit. What was the need to have Miche and Oluo nearby with you? Wow, I can't believe it." Gabi pointed out one thing you didn't notice because Levi was almost on top of you already, and that has pretty much confirmed that he was onto something you wouldn't like. 

"Yet you lured here to the party with that guy," Reiner interrupted. "Not that I want you to both blame each other or yourselves. Just, I don't know. Find something else to do on weekends."

"I'm not mad at Gabi." You said. "Especially to myself. I didn't invite the guy to go loco over me specifically for today. He just happens to be a crapshit."

"Sweetheart, I know that." Sweetheart? So is Reiner being sarcastic or is that something worth widening an eye on? Because it sounded like a pet name that came from his mouth to coo you. "That's why I'm saying you both need to get yourselves out of college parties. Been there, done that."

"Oh! But you asked me earlier why we go, like you never had this phase? So what were you like in college parties?" Gabi asked, leaning closer to the driver's seat. 

"Not like a girl named Gabi Braun. I party decently once every two months and I never flunked any class." His cocky grin was contagious, you had to smile knowing that his eyes are on the road anyway. 

"Whatever. But please don't tell mom and dad we went to a party, pretty please?"

"Even if I didn't, they would know. Spray some fucking perfume, I can smell booze and sweat." Reiner replied. It made you sniff your baggy cardigan, one that you didn't notice was once again hanging on your elbows. 

It was too late for Reiner to not look like a creep as he briefly stared at you, the plane of your shoulders exposed with all of your long hair gathered at the back; good thing the crop top was able to tuck in so little of its fabric in that tight and short skirt, otherwise he'd be looking much longer at your breasts and your thighs. His pants don't help at all, as your entire get-up got his cock twitching. 

_Fucking hell, don't get thirsty for a nineteen year-old_ , he internally beat himself. 

He wanted to ask more, really. If Reiner were to look at the bigger picture, you were an amazing young girl despite the frequent disappearance of your parents in yours and Porco's life. He met you when you were only nine, back at the block where the others hang out in the afternoon — Annie the straight-faced one but badly needed as the sober friend when drinking hard outside, Bertholdt the peacemaker who prevented all petty bar fights that Porco would typically instigate, Pieck the lowkey emotional coach for Reiner and Porco's bad temper on all sorts of things, and the hardworking Ymir who has gotten more pussy than anyone ever in the circle. Then there was you, the little girl who always had a headband on and a packet of juice chugged whenever you headed outside. You loved biking, and that's how you met Gabi who frequented his cousin's residence. 

Was that too long ago when you were just a cute little thing and not a grown woman to Reiner's eyes? Despite you trying your best to mix in with older groups, you still had that innocence that must have won you over tonight. He sighed at the thought of thinking if he can give that care and attention you needed which you may have demanded mostly from Porco, but your brother's literally stuck in residency rounds.

"Keep this," Reiner stopped by Gabi's house, and gave her back the money she borrowed. "For fuck's sake, just please don't fail your classes and be careful of college idiots."

"Really? Okay! Don't stop being generous to me even when you get married, 'ayt?" Gabi quickly snatched the bill. But you thought, _married_? Is he engaged or something?

"What are you blabbing? Geez. Get out." 

You waved at Gabi, reassuring her with a smile so she won't overthink about whether or not you blame her for Levi's advancements. Seriously, your close friend has nothing to do with all that. If you weren't too conscious about looking mushy, you would give her a hug knowing that Gabi has the tendency to conceal what concerns her. 

The tension is now wrapped all over you and Reiner, to add. You can hear your breathing under your nose, and the increase of your body heat is far from the coldness of your hand. 

"You shouldn't have worded it like that to Gabi. She didn't lure me, it was my choice to come because the guy is there." You spoke.

"Does it look like she has her head on it? Don't worry about that kid, she's happy with a hundred dollars."

Reiner subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, remembering only in that awkward moment that he's supposed to call Porco. Calling him through the car connected to his phone, you watched as your brother's phone rang for a good twenty seconds before he answered.

"Yo," Porco greeted. "Sup, force of law?"

"Fuck off," Reiner laughed. "I'm with Y/N now, and before you get dramatic, your sister is safe. Drove her and Gabi off from a party, and I think I'm headed to your house now to bring her home." He thinks? You cocked your head to the side, but Reiner gave your confused facial expression a mouthed "what".

"Is she drunk? If she had a few glasses of even just a vodka, she'll definitely have morning sickness." Your brother replied. 

"Hmmm, I had three stout glasses." You chimed in, not really sure if you're drunk or it's just a swirling state of mind. 

"So she can stay with me? If yes, how do I get paid for this?" The way Reiner's eyes went from the screen then to you sent a electrifying feeling at your nape. Maybe you're just reading too much in it, but that truly made you feel things.

"Another blind date, I'll set you up. Tell me what happened today, going for the third base or no?"

"That's too much information, your sister is listening. Anyway, I'll bring her home with me. Will speak with you later."

It sounded a bit abrupt of a cut from Reiner's end, his thumb pressed hard on the drop call button as soon as Porco said goodbye. Porco's a big mouth, he shouldn't have gone on a loud speaker for you to hear that he's going on dates. But then again, what does it matter to him if you knew about it?

"Was that the errand you're talking about? A date? That was quick, almost like uhm, you returned abroad then immediately hopped off to a date." You slightly sassed on him.

"Are you like Annie too? Of course I go on dates and escapades. But this one earlier was a waste of time." Reiner turned the wheel and left the vicinity of Gabi's house. 

"I thought you're just obsessed with your career and your law firm, almost like my brother and the others are just forcing you to date."

"Really?" He grinned. "I can be obsessed about other things too. I have the time, need, and money for it if necessary." 

There you go again, catching your bottom lip for a chew so that you won't smile out of Reiner's words. You're giving it to yourself for assuming what he's talking about. And even if you're not on the same boat of understanding, if he's talking about relationships, that was enough to give you stomach butterflies. 

"You want to drink with me?" 

_If you're going to say something immediately stupid, give yourself some time to settle with that thought. Don't look too excited. You are seriously not going to ride his dick, he's not into you. Fuck, but can't he let you_? You don't know for how long you were quiet, but that was so much better than looking like you're so up for it. The stories and the shows and the experiences of your friends should have made it clear by now that men like a little hesitation and challenge. 

Especially for the calibre of Reiner Braun? Maybe women are begging for him, and you don't want to be just one of them. 

"Okay, but what's good on your shelf?" 

"You have plenty to choose from. And if you want a talk about earlier for closure, I'm all ears." Reiner made himself sound like a goddamned prince on a white horse, here to save the damsel in distress. Even if his morals have been on a zigzag all day because of you, it perhaps wouldn't hurt if he were to test the waters and go edge by edge.

Because in reality, all his blind dates probably mess up because you've had him pre-occupied for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love you're showing to Irrepressible! Writing it is my comfort hobby upon knowing that, you know...only 6 episodes left for AOT's final season I have a great amount of attachment for the masterpiece.
> 
> And to Levi stans: we are on for some ride 😉
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions, and read my progress updates on my twitter account (@warchiefyeagers).

It wasn't until two years ago when Reiner considered you as something else. 

He found it difficult to put the idea into detail, and all he knew was that you're a sight to behold — he liked hanging out at your place with the others partially because he gets to see you, and it was caused by nothing more than your effortless cuteness. It was a safe take to say that in several occasions, you made Reiner feel like a reliable older brother and you were transparent about that gratefulness. 

When you were in sixth grade, you came out crying from your room because Porco lost his patience on teaching you in science the night before your exams. Reiner felt bad seeing those beads of tears on your cheeks, your gasping while sobbing made your delicate shoulders rise and fall. Since Porco wasn't helping in the pressure of no low grades from your parents, he took the initiative to tutor you. And how did you thank him for helping you ace that exam? You gave him plenty of coupons that can get him food for less at the nearby cafe. 

When you were fifteen, Porco started talking about your suitors to Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Ymir, and Pieck. He was infuriated over plenty of chocolate boxes taking up the space of your fridge, and that's when Reiner thought that you're a growing young woman. Cuteness turning into perhaps beautiful, or possibly both and that earned you many suitors since then. He saw you less frequently during those times, and later on realized that he might have felt victorious over Porco keeping the guys at bay as a protective brother. 

And then it was that instance two years ago that Reiner thought he's likely developing a small ounce of interest that at best, he kept as little as possible. He found himself looking at your social media and all the attention you got without asking, quite pried on you through Gabi about your dating life while being subtle, and kept an eye on your bedroom door from the living room when he's at your house — his visual preference just tells him that he likes checking you out, at least that he can do. 

Something grew in him when he slept over with the bunch at your house, and Porco temporarily went outside to pick you up from a party. So, you were already at the age of exploration. Have you been kissing guys? Surely or possibly. Have you been dating? Not impossible, your personality is just as attractive. But on the question of have you been fucking, Reiner swallowed sharply. He didn't like it, but what is he going to do about it? 

"Shit, please don't puke here. I just mopped this entire house clean." Porco kept you in a proper walking posture by holding both of your shoulders from behind, making it hard for Reiner to not notice your attire; a body-hugging black dress, off-shoulder and was definitely worn to show the curves. You kicked your heels wherever, shocking Pieck because the other was sent flying across the television. 

"Woah!" Pieck yelled. "Girl, just how much did you drink?" 

"I...I don't know, Pieck. Err, should you even count that? I had so much fun!" 

"Obviously," Annie snickered but felt a little sorry for Porco. After all, he's the only family member who can keep you on the right track at that age. "Did you hit it off with a guy?"

"Shut up, Annie. I'll swing a bottle at you." Porco would bark at Annie if he could, he seriously sounded like he would bite her because he didn't welcome the idea. Your brother then walked you to the bathroom where he left you to embrace the toilet and do your fucking puking thing. 

"Y/N's technically legal in less than a year, don't think she would make it past eighteen a virgin." Bertholdt said when Porco got back with them. "That's not a bad thing, just teach her sex education."

"Are you for real?" Porco replied. "It should be mom, if anyone."

"Isn't she busy? Leave it to me." Apparently, Ymir wasn't asleep. She wasn't just surprised enough to open her eyes and see you as a disaster when you came home, knowing that the time would come because well, you're human. 

"No way, you would be the worst teacher. But," Pieck threw a pillow on Reiner. May no one notice his awkwardness over the discussion of sex and you. "How about you teach Reiner how to fuck?"

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Pieck. Not men, fucking please." Ymir would literally wear lesbian rights shirt every day if she could, honestly. "But hey, you're a virgin? Wow."

"Hah, he's not. He's just not a kiss and tell guy but he's on it." Porco divulged, and if the gang knew about it, how exactly and why are they so invested about Reiner's sexcapades? He meant to ask. 

"I'm special? Why the fuck do you guys want to know my sex life?" 

"I don't know, you deserve it." Annie answered. "You've been buried in this goal to make life better for your mom so you maintained scholarships for, correct me if I'm wrong, since second grade? Now you're literally a fresh new lawyer getting that firm soon."

"Office sex, by the way, should be hot." Bertholdt laughed, proud of his suggestion even when Annie was fake choking over the thought. Then he saw you in the pantry, rubbing the temples of your head, still in that goddamned dress. Perfect timing, he thought. The gang should be too busy making an entertainment out of his about ten times of casual fucking around from college until law school with women, and he can pretend to be getting a glass of water just to get a small talk with you. 

"Hey, had a rough night?" Reiner asked, looking at your drunk-blush face and shutting eyelids. You're a natural, the make-up must have worn out but you're nonetheless a face he would ogle at even to the point of a creep. But for the love of morals, you were seventeen. 

"Reiner? Woah," the man was taken aback when you hit his chest and let your hand slide to his abdomen. Shit, you were truly drunk. "Congratulations, ah...Attorney Bra...un." 

"Thanks. You might want to, you know, sober up and go to sleep." That was dry of him, but he wouldn't even dare to go further with being suggestive because you're obviously not in the right mind. 

And hell was he right but not to the extent of this; you turned around and shakily opened the fridge, your ass rubbed against his dick for at least ten seconds before you almost fell on the counter after losing balance. Reiner closely went red with that, but figured out he couldn't lose the attorney status he had just gained simply because he couldn't get a hold of his cock wanting to be in your ass. 

He tried to solve the problem in the morning when everyone was either out for a while or had left since he woke up late, and assumed that if he literally gave his dick a release, no one would know. 

Too bad or too good, unbeknownst to Reiner, you caught a sight of it. Since then you haven't been able to get that image out of your head, which is also a particular replaying scene for you in your mind because it will be just you and him tonight. 

You've never been to his place other than the housewarming event and earlier today. The house is probably a personal feat for Reiner, but just one of the two representative accomplishments of his professional life. The first being giving his single mother her own house, then this modern two-storey house that could be home to four people. Situated in the city where it will take only five minutes to be at major points for transportation, dining, and everything else, he's living the bachelor's life at one of the upper middle-class neighborhoods. This is where two years of winning cases and advising clients has gotten Reiner — his fancy land rover parked, house exteriors with earthy concrete and block undertones, a wide porch where perhaps Porco and the bunch had several drinks at, and everything else that speaks 'made it'.

You noticed that he left the television on, and a can of beer was on the living room's center table. Usually, you don't scrutinize over a house interior, but you liked how most areas of his residence is carpeted. Reiner is a busy one, maybe he just hires someone to do the cleaning around. Overall, everything was neat and in place, but you're adding a special focus on some picture frames of him and his mom, Gabi and family, and the gang. 

"Were you in a hurry to leave the TV on? I don't think my text sounded urgent." You broke the silence, standing at the same place and feeling too awkward to just easily sit without him saying. You may be a guest, but you're not his girlfriend who can just throw herself anywhere. 

"I was in a hurry, I don't think I should lie about that." He responded, leaving a button open of his polo open with no intentions of changing clothes just yet. 

"Sorry about that. I must have been a nuisance, right? It's okay, you can go tell me that." 

"What?" Reiner grimaced and went to the kitchen area, opened a shelf and pulled out a Jack Daniel's Single Barrel. You have had the seven one, and you were able to tolerate it. "Hell, no. You should try to know me more. Porco can vouch for me, I won't even come running for anyone I don't want to waste time on. But yeah, I was concerned."

"Well, I didn't think it would also be a disappointing night." You replied, then Reiner pulled a chair and tapped it, signalling you to take a seat. "Even before the guy got pushy, I already felt like I shouldn't be there." 

"Gabi seems disgusted by that guy too. Whatever the fuck his name is again, I don't think you would even like to talk about it." He said while placing small drinking glasses on the marble granite counter, then sat next to you. 

You would admit that you're conscious if you look like a messy potato dropped on the floor, but being able to talk the night out with him made you think less about however the hell you probably look like right now. 

"Because she told me that I'm chasing Levi only because I think he's a cool guy." You said.

"Damn, define cool to me. He certainly wasn't being cool earlier based on what I saw. He was being a fucker." Why did Reiner even mention that scene that causes a burn in his lungs? Maybe because he wants to know what you truly felt about it. 

"He's an ace kind of guy and isn't loud about his brains and skills. Also, the mysterious air got me, okay? I didn't like what he did earlier. I don't want to see him again."

"You mean, if I had that mysterious shit around me I might have ended up getting a new girlfriend or someone to toy with every month." He finally opened the bottle of whiskey, the slight fizz popped in the air and let out a sharp aroma. Intoxicating for someone who drinks quite habitually like Reiner, you're the same as that whiskey. 

"You know what Reiner, it's fine. We know it, you're a good guy and you're really not that asshole who parades about how many girls he has slept with. But I'm sure you and Levi are on the same playing level." You smiled after, chin resting at the palm of your right hand. Good to see you smiling, Reiner was putting all that he has to break the ice. 

"Yeah, I don't go around revealing the identities of women I've fooled around with. I sometimes tell Porco and friends, but I told them not to dig too much in it."

"But how was the date?" Who are you kidding here anyway, you wanted to know and you'll drink the night away if he's sour about it. 

"If she wanted to meet me again, I'll be honest that I'm not up for it. Not really my type," He took his first swing of drink while looking at you stare at that glass, as if there's something amusing in there. Reiner allows himself to once again, look at your tits swelling against your top. They looked soft and full on his hands, he would definitely get his hold on it if you rode him on a missionary. 

"Hmm, someone with a type. Okay." You took your shot at the deceiving smell ever of a whiskey, typically in Vanilla but once the liquid is down your throat, spice and a bare hint of sweetness is present. Reiner was surprised at how you had the glass in half, but it also meant you'll be drunk very quickly. 

"You're curious about my type or no?"

"Sure, but I'm guessing that it's basically someone within your league. As in a woman who's already working, graduated with honors, maybe taking up graduate school. Uhm, Ymir?" You joked, and you've been always comfortable about joking around with Ymir or even without her. It's also because Ymir's face whenever you brought that humor to the table was priceless.

"Interesting. But not really that, actually." Reiner replied. "And no, Ymir has had more pussy count than mine, Bert's, and Porco's combined. Not that you would want to know shit about your brother."

"Ah. Porco who would make me a nun if he could. Why is he so overprotective? I wish he knows my morals are so intact that I never clenched around anybody's dick." 

Jesus. Sweet jesus. You can't be inebriated yet, how are you casually saying it like that to him? Reiner had to seat in another angle to see if a movement could press his hard on against his pants, just to soothe that fucking cock a little. 

"Give me the consent to talk to you. I need to be convinced that yeah, you're nineteen and you can talk like that."

"Of course. Why the heck not, Reiner? We're both adults here. I know you met me when I was still a fragile-looking kid who has all biking protection gear on, but that's not me now." You almost hissed at him.

"He's protective because even if you don't give a fuck about some guys, you're a trouble magnet. Men are territorial and competitive about what they want, which makes me want to ask you if you ever put your head into that."

"The what, me getting asked out a lot or flirted with?"

"Yeah." He said. "Or if you've ever considered that men are somehow born into this world as assholes and if they don't get schooled by their parents and the society properly, they ought to project toxic masculinity on women like you."

"Woah, woah." You hit his lap, and it vibrated through every vein of Reiner like a thunder. "That's deep, Mr. Braun. Don't worry, I've been safe since I started partying and meeting guys. I'm a virgin, go ahead and tell Porco. But uhm, women like me. What am I?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Reiner asked as he watched you consume the remaining whiskey. You tapped the bottom of the glass twice on the surface, telling him to give you more. 

"Of course!" And yes, you're getting drunk. "I wanna know what the hotshot Reiner Braun thinks of me." 

"When you're sober, you'll know." It would be so easy for him to tell that his type is simply just you — charming with innocence and wonder, has a way with words that sound reassuring, as if your face and body wasn't enough reason yet to be his type. Truth be told that your long lashes and often twinkling eyes; a fine nose line he frequently saw you scrunch, and small plump lips you think he doesn't notice when you bite are enough to send him into a land of his fantasies. Reiner will never forget that dress two years ago, he just knows you're a full cup B, and you probably worked out or you're just that gifted to have a great ass. In short, you are a deadly combination. And while Levi is a piece of shit who couldn't even ask for mutual consent, Reiner acknowledges why the guy went crazy even if that wasn't right. 

The same applies to him. He could go crazy and tell you that you are his type in detail and you can literally get it, but he wouldn't dare take advantage of a drunk young girl. So he proceeded into talking with you about other things, and in return gave pieces of him that Reiner wouldn't normally talk about.

"You don't always see you parents, do you?" He asked. Reiner made sure he's giving you the second to the last half-full glass of whiskey, pouring the thing in. 

"Twice a month if we're lucky," you said. "I just think, oh well I and Porco have what we want anyway so it's the...uh....monetary and material things that make up for it."

It should be sad. But you were speaking about it without a problem. It must have been a burden on your brother, and your burden was to suppress any looming feeling of hate for not having your parents around as you should. It was different for Reiner who was raised by a single mom — he never felt like missing his father though he would admit having many questions before as to why he didn't choose him and his mom, but he learned to suck it up. His responsibility while growing up was to make sure he'll be given a free university and law school ride, and he was able to do that. 

"You should be fine. I only had my mom, and I didn't go astray. Treat Porco like your parent, I'm sure he has enough in his head in operating rooms." 

"Oh but it can get lonely. When he started..." You couldn't gather your words properly anymore. "Started his residency, I was all alone at home. I kind of tried compensating for the parties so that's how I and Gabi became regulars at that."

That verifies why you often slept over Gabi's place. It gave Reiner that relief to know how his cousin also looked after you, as it could have gotten dangerous for a lonely young girl to open her house door while drunk. "You should have thought of giving me a message while I was overseas. I wouldn't ignore you." 

But it seems like you were already asleep, an arm stretched out to be your pillow and he was quite sure it has been a while since he genuinely smiled at home. Reiner agrees with loneliness especially at his age, and having you around tonight was a pleasing change. He put your other arm around his shoulders, and slipped his hands behind your thighs to carry you bridal style in one of the bedrooms. 

You were a breeze to carry, but he felt the weight of your head on his chest while he headed upstairs. After all those filth in the party, you didn't smell at all like Gabi; it must be your shampoo or your perfume's saccharine smell that stayed, and if he was the lucky guy then perhaps he would be the one to sniff that every time he has you tucked in bed with him. But maybe congratulations to Reiner for being able to hold back all his will to even just make out with you then and there as the rightful thing to do. 

Reiner put you carefully to bed, and temporarily left to look for another blanket since he doesn't want to wake you up just to life that comforter behind you. It would be called a night assuming that your shut eyelids and partly opened mouth has you in slumberland, but that wasn't the case. 

While he put the blanket on you, you wrapped your arms around Reiner, and smiled sheepishly. It was hard to resist with that closeness, as if you were actually conscious enough to have the tip of your nose touch his. "Fuck," Reiner uttered quite breathless, until he gave into a kiss that melted almost all of his gentleman consistency. He heard no whining and felt no reciprocation from you, making him confirm that you weren't fully aware of it. But just one or two more seconds of a halfway torrid kiss won't wake you up, right? The taste of whiskey danced along that softness of your lips. Before he could think of the most explicit things, Reiner pulled away and turned off the lights to leave you in your dreams. 

Despite the curtains not rolled to a side, the sunlight passed through the white fabric easily. The illumination must have tickled your eyes, bringing you to consciousness that you are not at home and your throat still has whiskey clinging at the linings. There was no skull-cracking migraine to say, but you felt the daze again that you had yesterday evening. It wouldn't help to stay in bed and remember them, though you can say that being at Reiner's house is a

comfort. Perhaps it's because you didn't have to wake up alone like you've been doing for quite a long time now. 

Slowly you walked out of bed, feeling your legs or if you can already balance yourself enough to go downstairs. Fingers tracing through the walls and the other hand holding the rails carefully, you made it into the kitchen view that you didn't expect. 

Reiner Braun is topless, and is flipping that waffle maker. 

You pinched your wrists, and well, you are in reality. This wasn't just another wet dream — he's a huge guy, god bless all the people who saw him working out like that in the gym. 

"Sorry, oh god, I didn't make noise—" You were apologetic, like fake apologetic because deep inside you like what you're seeing.

"Not a problem, I guess I'll head upstairs and get a shirt on me." Reiner nervously rubbed the back of his head, but he knows there's nothing to be embarrassed about with his body. He sculpted it for years. 

"But if you find it really hot, I don't mind. It's literally your house." You're really just hoping it's not an obvious way to say _please stay naked Reiner, I have never seen a guy built like that with my two eyes_. 

He nodded and smiled, noting that you probably don't remember what you did last night. Good or not good, Reiner doesn't know — but the agreeing to the hot weather giving him a pass to be naked was a problem, because a part you probably got convinced it's hot and now you're off without the cardigan. You are literally wearing only some one-fourth of clothes and the rest is skin. Reiner would offer you to change into something, but his moral dilemma is what if you asked him why your clothes bothered you? So, he cancelled that offer. 

"I don't usually cook breakfast. Nah, I really don't and I always get food outside. But it might not be your thing so I hope that's fine." He put a plate of sunny side-up and a waffle with strawberry jam on the table for you. So the waffle right there is his, and you're assuming ass is high up in cloud nine. This is obviously and perhaps all kindness for you as a guest though, and nothing else.

"Whichever it is, it's fine." You said. "I wasn't a handful last night, right?"

"Yeah, not at all." _Not at all, just almost with that exhilarating kiss_. 

Upon slicing a small piece of the round waffle, your eyes flicked through his sweatpants. Reiner was seated beside you, manspreading comfortably — and maybe your peripheral vision couldn't be fooled, so much that his boner was hard for your subconscious to just pass by. 

"Reiner," you called to him. "Is that a morning wood?" 

The older man was stunned. Fine, he knew he was getting hard on the thought of last night and you, a nineteen year-old who's fuckable all over is driving him crazy and selfish. You were like a tease offered on the table and all he needed was to touch it to wake it. That thought passed and Reiner wasn't able to reply to you, gazing at you for a few seconds in his morning look; half-naked, the clean-cut blonde hair and growing stubble that embraced his jawline and subtly surrounded his mouth. He's a DILF, non-negotiable. How you wish he has a daddy kink. 

"What do you think?" He teased, and there is no way out of it.

"That's really big," and that honest mouth of yours will truly be the end of you. "Why are you getting a hard on?"

"You don't remember last night?" The floor screeched when he dragged his chair closer to yours, Reiner's left hand resting at the back of your chair. Almost like you were bound to get locked up in that place. "You pulled me close, and I kissed you."

And Reiner would never forget that wonder in your eyes.

It wasn't a regretful look from you, neither were you looking too confused. He just wants an answer regarding your thoughts about it, whether or not you were consciously doing that. "Did you like it? Or are you better off kissing women who already made it?"

"You're good enough, and I liked it." His trail of thoughts are now in a haze. His gaze never left yours, and you're easily putty under that. Reiner is pleased to sense that you're quite motionless and seemingly obedient in your place. He was exercising his dominance in that borderline interrogation. "Am I still at the same playing field as the Levi guy? I'm probably years ahead in experience."

"No." That was all you can say. You're frozen right there in a good sense, deliberately inviting him to swim in his pride that you're a whole submissive thing. 

"Babygirl, you have to expound on that." Reiner grinned, and made the floor screech when he moved forward again. He has made a decision in that moment. 

"He...he's not on the same playing field because I...I like way older guys. That's you." You avoided looking at him in the eyes, but fuck, his body is still screaming hot all over you. You just didn't want to be rejected right then and there while eye-fucking him. It was overwhelming to the point that it registered late in you that Reiner Braun called you _babygirl_. 

"You're brother's going to send me to hell but, to hell with it."

His right hand was going for the control as he held your face, and the slight turn of his head was aimed at a possessive kiss. You have never been kissed this way by other guys, whether they're the same age as you or just a little older. His was owning but definitely tasted sensual, crushing his lips against yours with a reasonable pace, giving you a chance to return a kiss just as deep. You put your hands on his lap to forward yourself and meet Reiner's kisses, that simple touch of yours making the man impatient on the dick. But he'll use plenty of time to be romantic and show you how an experienced guy can kiss. 

He then tugs at your lower lip to part your mouth, tongue shamelessly invading against yours and the insides. Reiner earned a sweet as honey whine from you, one thing he wants to claim as only for him to be heard and no one else's from this day on. 

Oh how you were already soft on the mouth, you'll be swallowing a lot of his cum soon enough. Reiner can feel his pre-cum leaking on his sweat pants, and just in time you pulled away to gasp for breath. 

"I'm already hot down," you said, spreading your legs a little open at him. But that plaid skirt is too tight for him to fully see your wet slit. Reiner knows it would be easy to lift you by the waist, and so he did so that you can straddle on him. 

"There's a solution to that, sweetheart." Pet names, fucking pet names make you want to whore yourself out. Straddling him forced your skirt to hike up, making Reiner squeeze the back of your thighs hard. He might have taken your legs for granted, but they're just as slim and gorgeous. 

Reiner is amazed at your curiosity, and you didn't need to be told to rock on him. The bulge of his cock perfectly fit your aching pussy for grinding, it would be nice to remove what's down under for you both. However, he quite enjoys the thrill of seeing you contented on what you can feel for the meantime. It felt too good, Reiner can't wrap his head around the idea why it didn't get him this horny with different women he already fucked from several walks of life. And for you, it hit the but just too right for that can make you stay sane. You want that cock buried in your virgin hole to the point of overused if it were him.

You bounced and rolled your body on him as a panting mess, kissing in between as Reiner has both his hands crazy tight on your waist. 

"Fuck, keep going baby. Moan all you want," as if you weren't moaning already, Reiner wanted to hear more of that subtle but filthy moans. He's elated to have someone way younger getting all wild on his dick, and specifically a woman like you. 

You removed your lilac cropped and stringed top, and unclasped your bra while grinding on his erection. That's when Reiner let your waist go but gave it a beastly pinch before he did so, making you cry a little for some level of pain that turned you on. Were you aware of what sort of sex goddess shit you were on? It would be impossible since you're a virgin, but there was just something in you that Reiner knew he would he fucking obsessed about. "Hmm, do you like being, ah, called daddy?"

He hit the lottery jackpot. Same kink, same filth. "Yeah," without warning, he spanked the lower part of your thigh. "Daddy's cock will make sure you fucking cream on it for at least three rounds. How about that?"

"Daddy, I'm a virgin." You groaned, and stopped riding him dry. Reiner looked at you and grinned, having a view of you half-naked too with just that skimpy skirt on. Hot as hell, he thought. 

"I want that. I'll be wrecking you first." He said, before pressing a grip anew on your arms. "Kneel. I want to feel your mouth." 

That got you a little nervous, having little to no experience about sex, not even blowjobs. You have come across several indecent proposals, but never have you given anyone a blowjob in parties. "I don't...I've never given a blowjob before." 

_Innocent little thing_. He can't wait to strip you off every bit of your lack of knowledge in bed, but he's going to have a good time showing you the ways. Still, you went on your knees on the floor and Reiner tilted your chin up. Next to you was this man with perfectly-toned body, abs sweating and biceps swelling, willing to teach you and pleasure you. "I'm sometimes a patient guy, baby. Take my pants off and see what you can do with my cock."

You willingly followed him, and pulled his sweatpants down. Was he plotting this moment down or does he really just not wear a brief? Not like it should concern you at the moment, but you're already shocked at his dick with a full-blown boner, the length standing against the lower part of his abs. Your daddy was that long, you would probably cry once he tears your walls apart. 

Reiner uses a hand to clump your hair, he'll

maneuver later when he wants to fully be the one in control. You know you've seen this on porn at least once a week because you're also a horny little bitch, but was the screen too small or is Reiner's dick just too big? Despite the absence of your knowing what to do first, you hold him in your hands with caution — but that leaking tip, you know what to do about it. 

Tongue out, you rubbed it against the head and looked at him. His eyes are fixated on you with lust in those orbs he doesn't hide at all, putting some pressure on you not to fuck up should he have any expectations. If only you knew that Reiner doesn't give a damn if you're not a pro, that lick already has him on edge. More confidence washed over you as Reiner groaned, but you couldn't figure out if you needed hands immediately to tease. Instead, you kept your hands behind you and licked from the half of his entire length to the tip, repeating if a few more times until you went for the shaft. 

"That's good, baby. Coat daddy's dick with that nice mouth of yours." Reiner tugged a little at your hair, making you whine. Why did that feel good? The ends of your hair pulled and scalp rocked a little, that felt amazing. 

"Thanks, I'm just doing what I see on porn." You said, rising up a little to go full-blown on your thing. Those firm big sacs down there wouldn't be taken for granted — you licked it like it was what you actually needed for your grumbling morning stomach and worked your hand all the way from the bottom. Reiner's pre-cum just kept on oozing with your saliva to the veins of his monstrosity, making it easy for you to do that simultaneous speed on his balls and his cock. 

"Ah, fuck. You're kidding me about this as your first time." He threw his head back, and pulled your hair with much force this time to release his cock from your mouth. Reiner doesn't want to come that easy, and you're yet to know the edging part of the sex which is perfectly understandable. 

"It really is, though." You reminded Reiner. He noted the glistening of your lips and saliva smeared around your mouth. He thought, if you had plans to become a pornstar, you would be on the top stars in less than a week. But that's just a nice thought, not a reality he'll allow to happen because he's going to make sure you fuck him and only him.

A hand still pulling your hair, Reiner crouched a little to meet your eyes. He ran his thumb across your lips, and kept it pressed on the bottom part. "Ever went through the deepthroating category, princess?" 

You nodded, but he wasn't contented with just that. You have manners to learn in bed, you'll use that so daddy would be patient in teaching you how to please him. "Bring the daddy kink to life, baby. Say it in full and address me as I should be called."

"Yes, daddy. I know what that is." _Good, such an obedient one,_ he mentally told himself. 

"You'll tear up a little, and daddy can't promise gentleness." Reiner drew circles on your right cheek with his thumb. The darkness in his voice made his talk a mix of whisper and a raspy tone, soaking you in your underwear. God, you wish you can rub it on his cock again. "You'll just keep that pretty mouth open as wide as possible, breathe through your nose, and try not to choke. Got it, baby?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

It would still be the appetizer of all ideas going around Reiner's head. What a morning, nothing bound to interrupt him in wrecking a young woman on a Sunday, the best part is his triumph in doing it with a long-time crush. He stood up, and because of him being taller than you, you're challenged to straighten your back to meet the perfect angle to take all of Reiner's length. 

"I'll be a little of a giver today. If you can't take it, tap daddy's leg, okay? Now open that thing for me, doll." 

As wide as you were told to, you're a bit vexed on the part that you just had to stay still. But Reiner seemed to be pleased on a very slow motion of putting his cock in your mouth, relishing those sweet and tender walls of your mouth per second of thrust. He looked at you eye to eye and from where you are, he was just a whole man with an enormous confidence to subjugate you. In one move, Reiner was trying to test you to the edge by pushing himself further until your face was already buried on his balls. And you took that so well, the way the back of your throat pulsated when you whined.

"Shit, that's more like it. Fuck, taking in daddy whole like that? If you keep being this pleasing I might want you in my house all the time." Reiner continued to thrust, his breathless moaning and your perseverance to not pull away as long as you can breathe through your nose impressed him. He figured out that of course, should he come all over your pretty face, it wouldn't be the last position for today. Later, the main entreè is for your pussy to get, and he wants you to be a dripping whore by then. There's a way to see if you're really that whore of a babygirl, and he wants to earn more responses from you amidst those sinful sounds of choking and slipping.

"Would you want that?" Oh, that growl in his voice. "Daddy being thrilled to come home so he can put you to sleep, used and tired after a long night of my dick in you?" You can only say _mmmh,_ but that's it. That sound along with the tears running in your eyes is what Reiner had been masturbating to in the past year. The gorgeous and obedient face of yours is all the pride he has been needing in his life. 

"As if I'd give your pussy a break, I would wreck you raw in midnight if I had to." He quickened his thrusts, surprised and going beastly on the fact that your throat just kept on accomodating him even if your cries were more lewd than ever. "When daddy fucks you raw, I'll leave my semen dripping from your core to your ass in your sleep," this time, you really had to pinch Reiner. 

After one full yet violent thrust down your throat, he pulled out and came all over your face all the way down to your breasts. You were a panting mess, the saltiness of Reiner's cumshot covered your left eye but mostly were stuck on your cheeks and chest. 

God, that was hard but it felt great to be that used. You wish you pleased him well, and you think you did because daddy was also gasping for air. 

Reiner pulled up his sweatpants and crouched down, having a closer look at perhaps what he meant when he said he could put his obsession on something else other than his career: you. 

"You mind getting eaten on the table?" He asked, and planted a kiss on your head. "You were so fucking good, baby. And daddy's a give and take kind of guy, so do you mind my tongue in you?" He saw your eyes light up with the praise, something he isn't lying about anyway. Whatever he has to give so you would never get tired of him, he will give it. 

Nodding with all of his taste on your lips, Reiner was ready to set those good-as-display plates aside for you to be at. But his phone rang on the table, and that was so much for a Sunday which he thought won't be interrupted. 

"Porco's calling," he said. As if to warn you, your gut feel is bad enough for you to immediately get that cardigan and cover yourself. 

"Hey, what's up?" Reiner answered the call. 

"You guys are so fucking lucky today." That was all that Reiner needed to hear to assume that your brother's somewhere near. But not as near as he would want it to be. "I know you don't cook breakfast and Y/N's a dragon after drinking, so please open up the door." 

Reiner winced and mouthed "Porco's here" for you to go upstairs as quickly as possible. Fuck, reversing completely your wish when your brother was still around often to drive you, today was not the day to want that. Of all damned days, he decided to appear now.

Is this part of his protective instinct? 

"Yeah, coming up." There wasn't much time for Reiner to check if there's any evidence he had left behind that would make it too obvious. But assuming you can act well, he shouldn't worry too much. Well, that's if you won't get fidgety. 

"The fuck," Porco muttered, standing at the doorway. This was the first mistake of the concealing operation for Reiner — he was fucking half-naked, and he doesn't know if Porco will buy the it's-hot-today trope. "You showed yourself to my sister like that?"

"Shut it, she's yet to wake up. I was about to wear a shirt anyway."

"Here, that's my payment for the babysitting," Porco handed him takeout boxes in a plastic bag, and looked around his house. Suspicious for Reiner, because it's not like Porco doesn't get to be here at least once every three months. 

"Y/N wasn't a handful, but I gave her and Gabi a word to quit those college parties." Reiner zoomed past the table to see if any of his sperm fled somewhere noticeable. Because he can't pull up an excuse anymore to another guy who would know what a cumshot fest looks like. 

"You sure nothing happened last night?" Porco pulled a chair at the table, and Reiner was bound to choke at the way he looked a lot closer than he usually would at stuff around his house. Whether or not he's overthinking it, it can't be ending too soon with Porco's goddamned surprise guesting today. 

"There was a wild young guy at the party who got too forward with her. Good thing Gabi went here before they headed to that place, so they met each other here and I offered to pick them up."

"Here we go again," Porco clicked his tongue. "Can you keep an eye on her? I'm pretty sure she won't stop attending those. As long as your cousin gets invited, Y/N will get invited."

If only Porco knew he wouldn't have to ask that favor, as Reiner would truly keep not only his eyes on you. The man will give you everything he has to keep you with him, and for you to have absolutely zero regard of parties and guys. 

From the stairs, you knew when to properly head out and look like you're still lost from your balance and complete sanity. You heard the two men talk about their work, Porco assisting and taking notes in at least three surgeries per day. He groaned about being asked to pull files all the time to tell the professors what he thinks is the best case scenario; you felt a sting in your chest to be hiding something from Porco for the first time, because what if he knew about you and one of his best friends and he didn't like it?

One way or another, he will have a misunderstanding with Reiner and it might affect his residency. 

It was almost like a domino effect, even if you have no evidence that he would abhor to know you like and are fucking with his best comrade. But the way you heard him entrust you to Reiner says something already — Porco probably wants him to see you as his younger sister, and that's not going to go well from there.

* * *

"Emo boy, stop sulking! We will get you a new pussy." 

Miche was so sure that the sausage sandwich is already looking like a drying dick, the skin creasing due to at least half an hour that Levi has not touched his favorite diner food. His deadpan face is unquestionable, but for him to look at nothing in particular but with someone specific in mind? That wasn't him. 

But the regret of last night was eating him up, it was a feeling he had never encountered even if he was just as shit or worse like that to previous women. 

"Eat that if you want it." Levi said, without an ounce of interest with whatever is going on with his surroundings. 

"If it's just too damn much for you," Oluo already began digging in Levi's meal. "Then go and say sorry to her. You actually like her, huh?"

"Why the fuck not?" Miche faked that concern for Levi to eat. He wanted that sausage for him, hence, the two other guys dividing the untouched food between them. "She's really hot. I already knew Levi would be on the losing end."

"Ready to let go of the bad boy reputation? You won't be able to talk to her directly, just so you know. Go for the one she went with, the younger one."

Ah, Gabi Braun. It makes sense to make her a sort of messenger, even if it is just a simple sorry. Levi is torn on how to make it sound genuine since that has always been his problem about emotions; he doesn't seem like he cares, everybody bought the cold guy narrative, and then bam, it has boomeranged back against him. He was thinking, would you be the type to accept an apology through flowers, teddy bears, and public kneeling? No way, he doesn't want that extensive kind of embarrassment. 

"How do I do that?" He asked. 

"You are serious?" Oluo stopped chewing. "You are lovestruck!"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not. I just have a conscience, that's all."

"So, that means you can date someone tonight? Come on, Petra's dying to post you like a one-day boyfriend on her social media!"

Which makes Levi think, you never actually demanded for anything that would make him think you're down for anything. You just wanted to talk and to hang out, and he enjoyed that very much because you were a whole personality to be with — you would easily smile about the first taco bite, you ate with your heart and that's a very specific likeable thing about you; during those road trips when he dropped you at your place, he might have had that small hope for you to text him about anything. Then again, you never did that. 

So who was he to you? It didn't matter until today when Levi got a damn grip on himself. 

"Nah, tell her I said pass." Levi replied after a while. 

Oluo shook his head, "oooohhh boy, you'll make someone three years your junior the cause of your tears." 

"She isn't dating anyone. I'm not saying that I'll try to figure things out and finally take someone seriously." Levi thought he might be looking too defensive now, far from what he is trying to walk with the way he talks now.

"Yeah, and you said the last thought because you're going to do that thing exactly. Like I said, ask her friend first if she's okay. You'll tread slowly and carefully with that." Miche told Levi. "But be honest this one time with us, lad. You like her or not?"

"What do you mean?" Levi played coy. Of course he knows what the actual question means, and even the answer to that. 

"Seriously," Oluo shook his head again. "If you really don't know, just ask yourself if you expected anything other than sex. If the answer is yes and you can even give specific situations, best of luck, Ackerman." 

"You have the love expertise but not the brains to finally graduate from college after two years of extension, I can see that." 

That was the only thing that Levi can do for a saving face — look like he doesn't care enough, say things sharp and insensitively. But later when he's alone he's going to be deep in retrospection about what he really feels, all while not being able to get that cute face of yours out of his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first playlist will suit the ~graphic~ thing awaiting you this chapter, but here's the second playlist for your enjoyment (and pain): 
> 
> https://spoti.fi/2MBfNry
> 
> Thank you for continuously supporting this series. Updates may now take time so I can seriously give you a great read! I take time considering and feeling the fluff over your comments, I really do ❤
> 
> Proceed to notes at the end for next chapter spoiler.

Porco winces at the daylight striking at his eyes, something he's no longer used to the way hospital setting has had it to him for months — fluorescent lights at the hallway, the concentrate of illumination on specific body parts in the operation room, and a lamp desk for case studies in the residency sleeping quarters. He feels alien to the sight of roads and nature, because commitment to his chosen path is definitely a world of its own. 

On the way home now, your brother got a little spooked by your unusual silence — while driving, he looked at you quickly and noticed how creased your forehead was, as if you were solving something so vexing in your head. If only Porco knew it wasn't anything serious, you were just thinking hardly if your lips were able to cover your teeth when you gave Reiner a blowjob.

"Hey, what's with that focus?" He asked. "You're not going to tell me what the heck happened yesterday?"

"Didn't Reiner tell you already?" You scoffed, hugging your knees at your seat. "I and Gabi went to a party. There was a shitty guy. I told him to pick us up because I felt uncomfortable. Then I slept at his house." 

Yes, and you took him by the mouth. If Porco had not arrived, you would have been eaten by Reiner. The thought of what could have been made you picture just how lewd it could have gotten, making you want to touch yourself as soon as you get home.

"He did, but who's this guy?"

"A senior at the university whom I hang out with several times. We made out, ate outside, and drove around the town." 

"Dear heavens," Porco sighed. "Listen to me. The older guys except me, Bert, and Reiner are all looking for much younger girls to prey on." 

You caught the inside of your cheeks through your teeth, making sure you wouldn't be questioned for an unsolicited laugh. He sounded so sure about Reiner, so he doesn't know at least his daddy kink?

"First of all, there's no problem if an older guy likes a younger girl as long as they're at a legal age and no grooming happened. Secondly, stop talking like you're a saint. He just told me last night that you're a complete gigolo." 

"Please don't tell me you said the first sentence in reference to Reiner. You don't have a chance on him, you're literally a kid in his eyes." 

Oh. As much as you want to ask what made him say that, you won't risk anything that would make Porco doubt the status quo — which is the thing that he believes about how Reiner sees you as, and in his words, a kid. "No way!" You feigned a denial. 

"I trust him." Porco replied. "Besides, he calls me every month to ask me if there's anyone I can set him up with. I've brought him female pals at the residency and even doctors, just to add up to the ones he can meet in his field."

"Okay, but why are those dates failing?"

"I don't think he's the type of guy who would take anyone seriously." He replied. "That will most likely apply to the guy at the party, so if I were you, just put priority on your grades instead." Porco took a sharp turn, approaching the gate of your residence. 

"Don't talk like I'm failing, my grades are above average." Even when you had muttered that, you couldn't help but have those words of observation from Porco linger in your head. 

Reiner Braun, his best friend of about a decade, seems like he would not take anyone seriously? You have to admit that Porco may be more likely correct than wrong. Ymir told you before that your brother, Reiner, and Bertholdt are three inseparable eggs who know every bit about each other. Almost as if their brotherhood was ingrained on honesty and backing up each other, Porco being the specific reason why even a reserved person like Reiner and Bertholdt would give a fuck about brawls if someone crossed the line for any of them. 

  
The last thing that Reiner would want you to be bothered with is confusion. 

Firstly, he made a decision to no longer hide what he really feels because he likes you without any reservation. Secondly, he wasn't able to say that because Porco interrupted what he really intended to do — to tell you that he's serious about a relationship, and he will carefully and gradually let everyone know about it. While he thinks it isn't really good to settle such a serious thing over text, he meant to ask you how you feel. 

It took you quite long to respond to him since after arriving home, Porco immediately asked you to help him sort his shelves and separate medical school books. Apparently, he had someone to switch shifts with because he will be packing more things to bring at the hospital including clothes and files. 

In short, Porco is bound to completely disappear for about a week or two. 

When you ran to your room where you left your phone on silent, the screen already had messages from Reiner. That was a smile hard to keep from leaving your face, so even while reading the messages, your cheeks are puffed along with the stomach butterflies in you. How can you not swell with flattery when you're mutually interested with this kind of guy?

 **Reiner** [2:11 PM] Hey. Sorry, it's only me who had his fill today. Message me when you're home, okay?

 **Reiner** [2:15 PM] I wasn't able to say it because I thought we had the whole day going for us. I can tell you personally too, but I feel that you're the type to overthink when not assured. Just so you know, I don't want just the sex. I want to be in a relationship with you. 

**Reiner** : [2:17 PM] Fuck. That was cheesy. I'm trying to navigate through what can make you feel good or something.

You rolled on your bed, grabbing a pillow to hug and squeeze your flattered feeling on. A part of you was somehow prepared that he was in it for the sex, and even if that was fine with you, a relationship with him with be better of course. Then best if it doesn't have to be hidden, but you have to understand that this won't be easy to reveal anytime soon. 

**Y/N** [2:45 PM] Silly 😬 It's fine. Thank you for saying that, and it's mutual. Also I'm home! I replied late 'cus Pock needed my help with stuff. 

Is he quick with replies or is it really because he's talking with you? In a minute, he already has a response despite you being the delayed one.

 **Reiner** [2:46 PM] What stuff? He wasn't suspicious sounding or anything, was he.

 **Y/N** [2:47 PM] His books and more clothes since he'll have new busy weeks at the hospital. Oh about that?? He kind of was...

Texting you from his home office, your latest reply caught him offguard to the extent of completely shutting his laptop off. Next to him were piles of cases and new associate lawyer applications; when in the world of his firm, it can get truly busy for Reiner Braun — if he personally leads a client case, his undivided attention is called for. But for most situations he evenly distributes it among his team to train them continuously, but even then, he must be consulted resulting into piles of paper stacked on top of another beside him.

 **Reiner** [2:47 PM] Kind of what? Shit. At most I think he's alert but that's all, ain't it?

 **Y/N** [2:48 PM] He said I have no chance on older guys including you 🙂 Because he thinks you will never take anyone seriously. 

Reiner laughed to himself. Fucking Porco, so maybe he already has an inkling of the possibilities while not being aware that his gut feel is a fact? 

**Reiner** [2:50 PM] Geez. You have the freedom to believe him, but that's not true. 

**Y/N** [2:51 PM] Uhm. I think he's saying that because all your set-up dates care of him failed and you keep on looking for new ones.

 **Reiner** [2:52 PM] Because 2 years ago I reminded myself that you're a minor. When you turned 18, I didn't give it a go because I was busy establishing the firm.

That makes sense because Reiner is a man of his words. Back then, he often talked to the gang about his plans and everyone including you witnessed how he made sure everything would happen — the scholarships, the mentorship from professors until he got all the encouragement and recommendation to finally build his own firm. Two years ago he was doing it solo, until recently he hired around ten associates to get rolling on the field l. If that isn't hot of him, then you don't know what is. 

**Y/N** [2:54 PM] Okay, I get that. I told him I won't ever like you, just for show. Sorry! 

**Reiner** [2:55 PM] Yeah, understood. It's fine. Busy with university this week?

 **Y/N** [2:56 PM] Not really. Why? 

As if you don't know why Reiner's asking. In fact, you do and you're just having your own fun with one of the many things you're aware of about him. That daddy kink is a revelation that should you wear your innocence like a badge of charm, it will drive him crazier and feel that he's at the top of all of this. It isn't like you're the one controlling either when you want him to take over you with all the lust in him — you just really want the man to go crazy over you. 

**Reiner** [2:58 PM] Mind sending me your schedule, baby? 

Completely free on Wednesday, going home late in the evening during Mondays and Tuesdays. Reiner's going to make sure that you have all his attention once work is done, and he'll give it to you _so fucking good_ that even if you meet Levi Ackerman in the campus, you will completely disregard him. 

* * *

Hange shook her head, but felt sorry for her lovestruck friend. Miche tells her that he has completely given up on distracting him with new women, and Oluo has been nothing but apologetic to Petra over the phone because Levi turned her down. It was Oluo who told the girl that it will be easy to ask Levi out since he's done with you, but that wasn't the situation.

"Is anyone even looking around? Tell me if you see a girl with wide eyes and half-tied hair." Levi looked at his friends, clearly baffled by his other side. 

"Levi, there is literally social media. Just message the friend, I guess?" Said Hange. She wouldn't lie about thinking that Levi is in with being a playboy for a long time. While Hange knows a little about you in this huge campus through Miche's recollection of events, she thinks that Levi has encountered the same calibre of women but did not chase them the way he's doing now to you. 

"That won't sound sincere, according to Oluo."

"I honestly regret giving you tips. Up until yesterday I didn't think you will take it seriously. Now Petra doesn't want to give me bowling passes because I can't get you to date her, goddamnit." Oluo replied. Petra's family owned one of the bowling and diner branches in the city, and in fact, was one of your hangout spots before Levi fucked up. 

"Tell me how much she promised you, I'll fill for it and then fucking block her ass on your phone." 

"She's over there with Braun, light blue shirt at the far end." Miche said, making all their heads look in the same direction as he did.

And there you were with Gabi, wearing a blue baby round tee, tucked in washed skinny denim. When you sat across the cafeteria with a warm smile on your face, Levi felt relieved. Sure, he may have traumatized you and he deeply regrets it. But whatever is the cause of your joy today, he would like to thank the reason. It couldn't be because of another person, right?

"Ah, shit. Yeah, that's her and Gabi Braun." He sighed, then chowed on his meal as if the sight of you was all that he needed to get an appetite. 

"What did I tell you?" Miche elbowed Hange. "I told you he's smitten from head to toe. Look at him eating, he saw the light of his life, now he doesn't feel like going on a hunger strike for being a pervert."

"I think I understand Levi," Hange said. "But I'm not giving the three of you a pass for being in that scene. So if anything, the three of you ought to apologize to the young lady. Now."

"Why me?! What the fuck?" Oluo protested, and he can bicker further but Hange has already kicked his legs. 

"Exactly, you and Miche were bystanders. I'm sure the girl hates both of you too. Stand up with balls before I beat them myself."

"Hange, fuck, calm down. This isn't the right place or time to do that." Levi grunted, but Hange as already up from her seat.

"Did you think that way when the girl didn't ask to be forced into a kiss? It wasn't the right place or the right time either. You, Oluo, and Miche better not disgust me. I said stand up!" 

Levi thought he should have known better when it comes to Hange Zoe — while Miche is a sleeping genius whose intelligence is yet to be tapped by some otherworldly force; Oluo being a literal dilly-dally and irregular student shitting his way through college, Hange's staying longer due to financial problems. She had to take a year off from the university to help her family, yet no struggle has turned her into any sort of disappointing. To add, Oluo and Miche were never enough to put a better perspective for Levi's immaturity by fooling around with women. And Hange was that great friend through it all by being able to understand where this behavior of him is coming from, while telling him that he has to make amendments for his mistakes. 

Hange's challenge to Levi was if he wants to be sorry forever for being a womanizer because she's going to slap sense to him every time, then they can both play that game.

For this reason, Levi is pulled back to a moral check about his own state — unlike Hange, Levi has nothing to worry about in life. True enough he finds his family estranged especially with an uncle named Kenny who rambles on random crap and believes that he has excellently replaced whoever Levi's father was. But he never had any money problem, ate as many meals as he could in a day and can afford a living that some might deem too high for a university boy. 

Yet he was and is still a horrible person, to many and to you as of recent. With Hange being busy with several part-time and even freelance work on the weekends, Levi was like a manchild that temporarily lost someone that could get him a grip.

"Get up," Levi stood from his seat and tapped Oluo and Miche's head. "I'm not sure what we put ourselves into by asking Hange for an advice but fuck it, let's go."

"Your dicks back down there instead of in your head, that's it." Said Hange.

Through peripheral vision, you knew already who's coming to you — you can't mistake him for anyone the way he wears a black shirt, fit dark denim jeans and that silver tag necklace that reflects too brightly for your own liking; or you don't know, maybe his presence has just gotten annoying because of that night. When you mustered the courage to finally look at Levi Ackerman's face, to your surprise, he was the one who looked electrified instead of you. 

The cool guy demeanor isn't oozing today, so it seems. 

But more interestingly, Levi with his two other friends are suddenly puppy-eyed and are of no match to the energy of a woman with orange-tinted specs, hair messily tied and an overall eccentric vibe. 

"Hello! You're Y/N, am I right?" Hange extended waved at you. "You know, I think I am four or five years older than you. You also know the guys at the back, yes?"

You nodded timidly, and Gabi herself was shut up by Hange's presence. It was overwhelmingly something to the point of neither you nor Gabi could walk away from your spot even if Levi was there. 

"My friends are here to genuinely apologize for the madness at Springer's house party." 

"Sorry," the three men muttered altogether with heads bowed down. 

This was the last thing you expected over the course of days since that Saturday night. It was neither fine nor such a bad memory that crippled your sanity badly, as you were pretty sure that what could solve it would be simply to cut off connections with Levi. But the apology has to be said after all, doesn't it? If there was no Reiner Braun that night, it may have mattered to you a lot more. 

Besides, Levi needed to be _sorry_ whether you decide to be civil with him or not. 

"Forgiven." A bland reply for a bitter choice that Levi chose to act on. "I don't intend to have any kind of further talk or whatsover."

"Oh, those are the two guys who looked like they were ready to throw you in Levi's car if you resisted," Gabi recognized Miche and Oluo late, both of their hairs weirdly covering the ashamed look in their eyes.

"Were these two good-for-nothings part of the unpleasant physical encounter?" Hange's eyes widened at Gabi. "You can say yes! If that's the answer, I'll pluck a hair from each of their nostril." That was really an odd way to put it, but you and Gabi laughed at Hange's antic. She honestly seemed cool, so why is she friends with an asshat and two others who tolerate him?

"Not really! But yes, they were just watching." 

"I see, but maybe I can still pluck hairs, right? I'm Hange." She extended both her hands to you and Gabi, and you swear that Hange's who you would aim to be if a decent girl came crying to you because of Porco. 

"Go ahead," you chuckled. "This is settled for me but please, I don't want to have to do anything with him—"

The reiteration might have happened just too late as Levi made a bloodcurdling level of cringe scene. The buzzes of his surname slipped out of whispers and eyes surrounded all of you as he kneeled on the ground. 

"I am deeply sorry. Ah, fuck it. I know you wouldn't even want to become a friend, and I won't force you too." You had a short time to look at Levi's gloomy gaze as he said his words, but the sight of that disappeared quickly as his forehead touched the ground. "But if you need anything except for completely ignoring me, I will gladly be of help."

"What the hell, get up!" Even if you lowered your voice, less attention from the crowd is already of no avail. Neither was Levi going to stand up unless you can at least accept that wholesome offer. 

Next to Gabi, Hange laughed at her hopeless friend and the spectacle of it all. She knows he is in love even when he wouldn't say the right words, and Ackerman finally found some kind of kryptonite that has made his old ways boring. 

* * *

Reiner would be a bad liar if he wouldn't admit to being distracted at work since he laid his briefcase bag on the table. 

That isn't such a nice thing for a Monday when things get insanely manic, carrying over past week's slate that he had to put aside for the weekend. While his team of equity partners and associate lawyers have done well despite his global policy bootcamp of a month abroad, there were adjustments to make since he is now fully immersed again in the get-go of things. 

Until lunch time he was able to put himself on top of the paperworks and numerous calls that required professionalism, sometimes even enthusiasm for such a fluid industry in terms of relationships with people. But come late afternoon, Reiner already found himself frequently looking at his phone and waiting for an update from you. He could forgive himself for a half-assed work ethic just for today, but figured out that if he spent the next three more hours fixated on the thought of picking you up from the university, time will be so much slower. 

The fact that you are legal is no issue to Reiner, but the realization of differences in what you do suddenly got to him — you were still a student, with opportunities to be carefree and a lot of people to meet purely based on interest. One can say that an adult like him may also meet a lot of people, but the cause may not entirely be the same. For example, Reiner was able to widen his circle out of Porco and friends due to the nature of his work; conferences, friends of friends that also end up being connections for career and business purposes, basically everything was rooted into securing affiliations that may be of use. Occasionally, Reiner discovers some acquaintances but not to the extent of tight bond as he has with your brother and the others.

The deal with you is still different, however.

You will definitely still be invited to parties and everything else adolescent. To say, being nineteen is not the prime of your young years and you're approaching the jungle that adulthood is, but there is still time for you. Reiner remembered what he did at your age — lost his virginity to a classmate whom he would regard of as the hottest brunette in his department, sent dick pics, cut classes to hang out with friends, yet graduated at the top of his batch. 

What Reiner is thinking of is that you will definitely make the most out of this age; he's well-aware that you are an above average and bright student, so what would he feel if you told him you would want to destress with your rightful freedom?

He can impose a level of control, can't he? Or would you be terrified that a man who's ten years older than you still has insecurities despite his status?

In the midst of his mindlessness over tasks he could have accomplished already, someone knocked at his door. 

Reiner is suddenly sucked back into reality which was earlier a vacuum nothing worth noting to him — now his office is flashing before his sight, and a small blonde girl whose blue eyes look vexed at his reaction. 

"Mr. Braun? May I?" Historia was resting by the doorway, sideways and only half of her body in the way. She wanted to get the permission of her boss first, and she seems to be right because Reiner appeared to be interrupted over something. 

"Yeah, sure. Anything that I need to be looped in to?" Reiner cleared his throat. He had realized that since lunch time, he hasn't been checking his email. 

"The case we won last week is being resubmitted to the court of appeals. If it gets reconsidered, I and Rico will focus on it and not involve ourselves in new cases." Historia speaks with eloquence, that fact Reiner gladly acknowledges. 

Despite her capacity to have her own firm, Historia decided to stick with Reiner as an associate. Her confidence is oddly zero about the possibility of a being an equity partner in the business, but once she presents court cases, there is no stopping Historia. Yet Reiner never considered himself interested in her, although Bertholdt and Porco had once told him that he should give it a try; he would agree that she's a beauty, and in the case of his liking for someone younger who could make him feel trustworthy and dependable, Historia should have caught Reiner's attention a long time ago already. 

"We'll see whether the gets junked or not," Reiner stood from his seat and went to the front of his desk. The back of his legs rested against the surface, he continued. "I agree, since I think you and Rico should get a break from high-profile cases. Don't touch anything new."

"Got it." Replied Historia. "Are you leaving early today? I mean, you've been looking a little agitated a while ago." _Geez, she just said she has been staring at me?_ , Reiner thought to himself. 

"You've been looking at me?" He chuckled. "Right, because you're getting the perfect timing to knock. I'm leaving in an hour for an important commitment. 

Historia looked at a small blue paperbag with a fancy white ribbon under the handle, undeniably a gift of some sort. But more than that, she felt a bit embarrassed that Reiner had to ask her if she has been observing him. The awkwardness made her touch the bun of her tied hair, getting herself together for a few seconds before saying something. "As I should, right? I think I can at least ask you what's causing your jitters and that gift right there. We've been friends for over six years." 

Reiner met Historia during his sophomore year in college through common friends. She was a popular one, and scoring a date with her or to even just have her as an acquaintance set made the males feel like they're a different specie among the rest. At the back of his mind, he could consider Historia as someone who isn't hard to appreciate — surely she has her flaws, but not to the extent that he could imagine anybody being against her. Although on quite a handful of occasions it has happened, it was purely out of insecurity of other people. 

Their friendship began during a night out with colleagues, and Historia cried about accusations of being a flirt — under the influence of alcohol, her brokenness made Reiner feel sorry for a genuinely kind woman like Historia. Did he feel reliable as he always wanted to? He did, but it's clearer than day to Reiner that it will never go beyond that and friendship. While he feels that Historia is interrogating with a _reason,_ his decency will begin at not putting his mind to it because there is only you for him. 

"I'm going on a date, and this," Reiner picked up the gift. "Is for her. I might get caught in a traffic so I think I can head out now. You know the next person in command, for anything urgent just reach out to Colt."

  
Something about the twilight and establishment lights becoming more prominent had Reiner worried over your shitty university schedule.

The night is gnawing quickly at the skies; the tangerine of the sunset has already clustered at one place and car headlights glinted more by the pedestrian crossings. His car's engine has been up for more than half an hour as he waited from his seat for a text from you; the last one was sent by you during lunch time when you assured Reiner that Gabi has already left the campus and the two of you wouldn't be seen by her. But just in case, Reiner would like to be mistaken for just another blonde guy by wearing aviator sunglasses — it's not like he wouldn't be questioned for having that shit despite no daylight in sight. 

As Reiner made sure that his gift for you is within arm's reach at the backseat, you knocked at the window of the driver's seat. 

Well, it was you told him to park at one of the university's back gates across the favorite line of coffee shops by students. For your own precautionary measure, this route isn't exactly where students can be found at (and that includes Gabi) this time since most of them either go home or go the opposite way for nighttime drinks. However, this area can get absolutely dense during the morning and afternoons. 

Reiner rolled his window, and he had this look that you couldn't help but smile about. How can you when he looks so fucking good? Your fantasies are off the roof with his actual after work get-up, with that long-sleeved periwinkle polo; gold-framed black aviators and his right hand with a watch different from that of last weekend just left the wheel. 

"Stay back, I'll be going down." He grinned. "I don't want to hit you as I do my gentleman thing." 

At first, you didn't get what Reiner was about to do. But simply, it was just a protocol from his end to assure you that he's not an asshole and perhaps, this kind of act still sends a string of butterflies in your belly. He went off from his seat, scooted to the other side and you followed through as he opened the door. 

"Thanks." You smiled at him then tuck your entire body in the elevation of his car. 

"As I should." Reiner said and then quickly closed the door to go back to his side, with internal hopes that from this time on, no one will disturb the both of you. 

"You waited too long? Sorry, I had to return a heavy book to the library. I couldn't bring that gigantic stuff with me." You asked, but is taken aback as Reiner leaned over to grab the seatbelt and put it in placr for you. That was of both safety and horny reasons for him, he didn't want to miss a twin opportunity to be the nice guy while looking at how the straps make the parting of your tits so much fuller. 

He'll have so much time to stimulate you through those tonight. 

"Not really, don't worry about that. There's however, one thing that has me concerned." He said, while removing his aviator glasses. 

"Uhm, what can that be?"

"You've been commuting for how long with this sort of schedule?" Reiner clicked his tongue, looking at your natural flush under the murky beam of the car light. Looking like the student you were, it's refreshing for him to see you in jeans and shirt. Still, that wasn't enough reason for him to not feel a stir under his pants because whatever clothing you wore, it seemed to embrace the flawless curves of your body. 

"For two months now. And Pock's residency sailed full-blown during that time too, so I sometimes take the subway when it's hard to catch a cab."

"Ah, sounds about like you haven't watched news." Reiner grabs his gift for you from the back, and your eyes track the direction of it. 

"I do, but is there anything there that I should know about?" Oh, he's grabbing a small paper bag. 

"You watch the news to know something, don't you?" Reiner chuckled, and finally got a hold of the item that he then handed to you. He is in love with the bottomless glow in your eyes for any surprise, and it seems to him that he'll have no problem spoiling you to get a glimpse of that. 

"Okay, you probably do. But sometimes I turn the TV on at home with news as a background so it doesn't feel lonely. And oh, what is this?" You hesitantly and curiously shake the paperbag, and a solid object seemed to be inside. 

"Open it when we get home. It's a gift from me, it's an absolute upgrade from that one time Bert said we should all exchange gifts, and I got your name." He smiled at the thought of the memory, because honestly, he didn't get your name. It was Bertholdt, and he exchanged names with him because the one Reiner got was Annie. So if there is anyone who might have an idea about his long-time crush on you, it is actually Bertholdt. 

"That pink shirt? I didn't even think you would observe that good and check out what I've been tearing from magazine to copy model looks." You chuckled, reminiscing it yourself. "I still have it with me, but it doesn't fit because it looks super lewd if I do. But you want to see that, right?"

You needed to spur Reiner's perversion as early as now when he hasn't even driven yet. Just you and your small wins about being a huge tease to him. 

"Don't make me take your virginity inside a car. That's hot, I would literally fuck you in here but not now." He managed to remain calm, as if he knows what you're on about.

"Okay, but can we go to my house instead?" That slight pout of yours is hard to say no to. Reiner would think that he has more control within the confines of his home and Porco might make yet another surprise guesting in his very own territory. But to be able to fuck you in the place where he has imagined beating your tight pussy mercilessly in many of his masturbation sessions? Sounds nice, he thought. 

"Alright, praying for Pock's forty-eight hours of surgery assistance." 

"Don't worry, he isn't coming home for another week or two. His professor is going to snap his neck if he doesn't meet the expectations." You tried to peek at the gift from the spaces that aren't stapled, and Reiner saw you. 

"Hmmm," he hummed and then pressed your thighs so tightly that you let out a whine. Basically, Reiner's telling you to be a good girl and don't open it until when you're told to. Some moments of dominance for him, and he loves it when you whimper a little like the submissive doll that you are. He then pulled back to start driving, not needing your house details because he has been going there for only the universe knows how long. 

"You'll be that impatient in bed too?" He squeezed your left thigh again, too close to your slit for you not to bite your lips. "I know who he's under, it's Dr. Yeager, right? Zeke Yeager."

"Yes, the creep doctor."

"Creep doctor? What did he do to you? Isn't that fucktard also approaching thirties?" As if Reiner isn't twenty-nine, he would have not dropped that statement but the difference between him and the guy is that you're literally dating him. He knows Zeke because once he was able to talk to him at a cocktail party for town professionals, just a usual thing to find connections and Reiner thought he was one swell-headed guy.

"One time I went to see Pock because you know, I feel like he's so damn tired of eating cup noodles and I gave him lunch and dinner. Then there was Dr. Yeager, asking me if I could slip my number in his coat pocket."

"And what did Porco say?"

"Of course he got mad, but not to the extent that he would get troubled because he's still his professor." You leaned your head on the window, and sighed not because that incident bothered you but you're just relieved to be with Reiner after a long day.

"I wonder if he said anything in particular about the creepiness being age-related. If he hated Zeke Yeager for that one thing, he would probably hate me." Reiner really meant to ask as a gauge on how Porco's mind works about you and your involvement with men. 

Bertholdt had already once told Porco that while he understands his overprotective nature because he was literally tasked by your busy parents, the day will come when you can't be dictated who you want to date. It wasn't that weird either, because Porco really just embraces any role he has been given. That was highly reflected when Ymir told Porco to keep an eye on Pieck, because she sometimes seems to have problems that she bottles up. Since then, he has held a special thing for her, and it's probably an open secret within the circle. 

"Uhm, he just said that Dr. Yeager is bad news and he wants me to also stay away from the younger brother if I see him in campus. Overall, I don't care about them."

"You'll give me headaches about your encounters with the opposite sex, huh?" He chuckled at the half-meant joke. As the stoplight is on red, Reiner had the opportunity to gaze at you, knowingly with a little naughtiness and somehow a wholesome appreciation of your presence. 

"Well, if you're the jealous type, you will have a huge problem. Because I'm close with Connie Springer, the guy who organized that party. And others, but mostly just acquaintances." You scrunched your nose, and at least you're being honest with him.

"I am the jealous type." Reiner's voice was laced with seriousness, making you blink voluntarily. 

"And what about me? I will, too. I don't also know how many women you have in your firm. I can also assume that they would try it with you if they had the chance."

Ah, Historia. There are other females in his firm, but Historia is subject to your scrutiny should the moment come that you want to check his phone. But Reiner knows he has nothing to hide, of course. 

"Chances are only for you." He grinned, then drove again as the lights went green. "Fair enough, baby. I acknowledge your worry even if I swear that you don't have anything to be overthinking about. But I can about Levi Ackerman, yeah?"

 _Gulp_. Should you tell Reiner that Levi was so insistent today on not being exactly your friend at least, but wants to be on top of your mind for any favor or help that you need? You even managed to not think of that today, until Reiner mentioned his name. 

"Do you hate him? I find him annoying, but I don't hate him. I can't hate anyone." That's all you can tell Reiner. Maybe you'll reserve a confession about it for later. 

But to him, it sounded like a response that would make his ears heat up. And damn they did. "So, I have something to worry about the guy? Look, babe." 

Home seemed to far, but really, in about five minutes you'll be there. There's just something about the way Reiner called you babe, as if he has some long talking to do that will make your loins froth in his car. He continued after a lick on his lips that you've noted, and he did wet them because yes, he will make one thing clear as fuck to you. 

"I'll repeat about the jealous type. I am a fucking jealous man, and maybe it applies best to you and for you. I'm not sure if I was like this with my past flings, but hell, I'm placing fences around you. I won't ask for permission, yeah?" His eyes flicked at you briefly before looking back on the road. "But I want to know if this Levi guy is still on his game."

You have some audacity in you, wanting to make this whole thing fair enough. If he sees you as a kitten, well, you can bite and scratch if you wanted to. "So you can let me come to your office for me to see everyone, right?"

And in return, Reiner likes how smart you are. You're way more mature than people your age, and it goes to the long list of what he sees as bonuses about your whole looks and personality. "I won't just let you see everyone. I can fill your pussy with my load, on the table. You want that with my office door unlocked?" He looked at you through lidded eyes, and darted his tongue cockily against the inside of his cheeks.

Good thing he has already pulled up in front of your house, or you might really beg for him to take your virginity in his car. You weren't able to respond to that smoothness anymore, as you watched him go to your side to open the door for you. 

Somehow frantically, you let your shoulder bag dangle and feel through your hand wherever the heck you've placed that key. 

This is the road where you grew up in, and once in the nearby areas, Bertholdt, Pieck, and Annie lived. Just like the typical look of the suburbs, most houses are bungalow with parking lots and lamp posts by the sidewalks; however, your house is that of an obviously fortunate family — Annie said that you parents are surprisingly too lowkey for one who can own a mansion, and though relocation has been talked about by your parents, Porco always grunted against it. The reason shouldn't be too far-fetched, your brother just feels that the area has too many sentimental memories. 

That includes how you met Reiner when he was seventeen and you were seven, the day you tagged along with Pock, Bert, Annie, and Pieck and Reiner was with a six year-old Gabi. You can still remember how Reiner held Gabi closely to him and simply happened to ask Bert if he knows how to go back to their place as both were a bit lost. Being a great brother for a cousin, you thought, Porco would even have to hiss at you whenever you ask for spare bills to get sweets. Yet there was Reiner who carried a plastic bag full of popsicles that Gabi looked like she wouldn't even bother sharing, but she did and that's how you got to know her. 

About twelve years later, the five of them especially know one another's secrets. 

You and Gabi were treated like kids, always in a separate room while the five of them played video games or board games; sometimes Pock annoyed you for fun, and Reiner would bicker with Gabi over pretty much anything.

Indeed, the house held your childhood and the adolescence for the five of them. One is now twenty-nine years old, leaning against the door, and looking at you with a drunk kind of smile. 

You're in love with that guy who held the plastic bag full of popsicles. 

"What?" You asked Reiner. He went closer to you, and looked around with hands in his pocket. 

"Nothing, can't I stare at you?" He chuckled lowly, then went behind you. If there was some stalker watching you right now, best they know that he's there. Well, except of course if it's Porco or anyone from the gang. 

"Get inside, attorney Braun." You pulled him by his dark blue necktie, yanked your sneakers at the doorway and opened the lights only there and at the pantry. "Settle yourself, I'll just change my clothes."

"To the lewd one?" Reiner joked, but well, he won't lie about hoping that you'll be in something that's just the right amount of obscene. He's a man after all and you both have privacy now, anything can happen. Anytime. 

"Should I still put an effort if you'll end up taking everything off later? Dumbass." Chuckling your way through your room, you slipped off of your attire and was glad it still smelled like vanilla and musk. You'll just puff more of that later so he knows the signature scent that he can associate with you. 

So for the love of not looking like you would be down in a nanosecond to be wrecked by him, you conditioned yourself to be just carefree as you treat him like a guest. 

You are a constant tease, Reiner figured. At least that's what it undeniably is for you to be in such a tight white cropped shirt, and a velvet-textured maroon dolphin shorts. How were you staying that fit and goddess-like in figure, Reiner doesn't know. But his mind is already in a haze imagining you on all-fours, if you kept that tight top on and allowed him to tear those shorts, you will be just as hot as you are. 

"Do you have extra clothes? You can use Pock's, I'll just say I thought it was my shirt." You casually asked Reiner even if you know that he's quite slack-jawed at your look. Which was by the way, intentional. And you both know. 

"All good, I always have a shirt with me. One's in my bag. So," he tapped at the couch, signalling you to seat next to him.

This time, your legs began to feel tingles and shiver because, well, it's technically the continuity of it all. Reiner continued, "want to watch something and eat? Checked the fridge, a take-out sounds like the better choice to me."

Even if you had those static sensations on your limbs, you were happy to have Reiner around. It isn't just because you've been lonely in this house. If that were the case, then why was your loneliness never satiated by parties and heartthrobs? 

"You'll order now?" You plopped beside him, feeling small but safe next to his huge and domineering frame. A hand rested on the back rest behind, hazel eyed fixated on you. 

"I should, and I'll be the one to meet the pizza guy." Reiner didn't spare you a second to break that gaze, and managed to dial the pizza place without looking on his screen. But he knows the deal with that already, it's not like he wasn't here for twelve years and didn't know from which pizza parlor to order from. 

When he finished dialing the details and getting two family-sized boxes of pepperoni and four-cheese, that's when your mind went blank. Things may have been too sudden, but you are not confused nor do you have any regrets about it. It's just that a part of him still feels like a stranger to you, yet you're not so certain what you're supposed to do to know him the way Porco and the others do. 

However, before you can talk about it, his fingers have already crawled to your jawline, the side of your face cupped by it; an exchange of heat as you breathed through that one kiss, and another that had you feeling a string of his saliva and yours leave your bottom lip. Reiner is putting closure to what he had to stop from doing when you were drunk in his house — this time he wants a sober kiss, it has to be romantic that even without words, your doubts will be carried away in the void. You let him in your mouth with a low whine, your right hand softly held his arms that flexed even at his slightest motion. His tongue moved against your slowly, your mind going jelly to how it couldn't be torrid yet you can feel the owning of it; the hand of yours that was once on his right arm explored with a sense of its own, tracing the bulk of his chest through your fingers. 

Pizza guy isn't coming anythint soon, is he?

Losing to the force of his kiss that was done so you would voluntarily lay your ahead on the armrest, Reiner is now on top of you. Your tongue on his, and his on yours sucking to it like there was liquor on your lips; the man is insane for your slim legs and plump thighs that he gave it a strong squeeze enough for you to writhe and moan. After all, air is needed, and that's when you gasped as soon as Reiner kissed along the lines of your jaw and neck. It isn't all peppering of sweet things down there, and tonight's first serve is the sound of your cry when you felt the surface of your skin get slurped between the graze of his teeth — the initial declaration of his kink for hickeys, and he has a long night to go to place more all over your body. 

"Mhm." He took a good look at the area, making sure it's where you'll have a hard time hiding. "Just making my territory, baby." 

Right before you could throw your moral compass and nevermind if the pizza guys catches on you getting pounded, the doorbell rings. You attempt to get yourself together and at least have a slice or two before you do what has been long overdue, but if only you knew that's frail attempt, because Reiner in fact liked your look before he went to the doorway — hair that tangled in between his fingers, your collarbone exposed with the fresh bruise, and your fuckable wet mouth. 

Still, Reiner will give it to you. The gradual flow of things, he wants you to carefully settle in the thought because after all, he'll be the _first._ While he intends on making himself also the last, he just wants to have your full consent at this because he's taking responsibility of it. 

A few minutes into digging into what he would call "stamina food", he took the remote and navigated on the television that isn't stranger to him. 

"How does your uhm, work go?" You asked, chowing down on your own piece. But you're not going for more than two, wouldn't want to get bloated and oily on the throat when you do that _thing_ once more. 

Asking about his work suddenly reminded you of his gift, making you reach out for it on the other couch. 

"I was distracted. But yeah, nothing much needed of me today. You can visit anytime. Well," He cocked his head to the side. "Except Fridays. Sometimes Bert comes around."

"Oh? What for, guy talks?"

"He has been doing that for over a month now. Asking about how he can break through Annie's walls. Funny, because for a decade of friendship he's still helpless." He said, and Reiner watched you open the paperbag. Really, you took your time and enjoyed that element of surprise. 

He would give you a ring — that was Reiner's first thought. But you might get pressured over a wrong idea, not that he isn't looking forward to it, but he doesn't intend on making it look like he is securing you way too much. As your cheeks puffed to a shy smile, a silver necklace hang from your fingers, delighted twinkle simultaneous with that of the diamond. 

Sure, that was expensive. But money is nothing he would have to worry about for his age and career, and he wants to give an impression that you are special. Absolutely special to him, and he will give more of those and of himself to make you feel all the flutter your deserve. 

"Thanks, certainly an upgrade from that exchange gift." You chuckled, but both are just as special anyway. Though how exactly can you parallel something this pricey?

"Of course." Reiner smiled, but with a lot of things in his mind. You already have chewed on enough dinner, right? "I won't be asking too much, not at all. Except this one thing."

You followed the turn of his head to the screen, and while you were busy appreciating the necklace, the screen is already prompted on a porn site. 

This is what Reiner Braun meant when he said you two could watch something. 

"Care to tell me your favorite category or what tags you search for?" His grin was laced with anticipation. 

"Uhm," you had that habit of pursing your lips. To others it could be nothing sexual, but it turns Reiner on a lot. "Doggy style, any video I see that looks like is has dominant and submissive tones."

"Take it away, show me one. We'll watch it." He handed you the remote, and you quickly searched for the doggy style tag. As a virgin, you have no idea how it feels, undoubtedly. But something about being wrecked from behind and ducked much lower next to someone can easily make your slit soaked in your juices. 

You looked at Reiner again, asking for assurance through your eyes if he gets to choose the video. He raised an eyebrow and closed much more space between the two of you, making you obey that go signal. There was one that looked promising, and quite looked like your fit at the party at least until the girl will be stripped off naked — hovering quickly on the thumbnail featured sequences of blowjob, choking, and of course, the dog style that you liked. 

"Baby, relax. I'll be careful and I'll make it feel really good." He knows, and Reiner started with his touchiness by wrapping an arm around you, brushing his hand against your arm. "Do you," his hot breath set your left earlobe ablaze as he whispered, "really want to do it now?"

"Yes." You're certain about this. Your only worry is that of course, he already has a point of comparison for fucking women who were

already experienced. 

The seventeen-minute video began to play, and you wonder if you'll both even get past through the entire video before his cock is already inside of you. Like all professionally-produced porn videos, unrealistic situational storylines introduced, and this one was plainly a new male neighbor who visited the female tenant next door. Predictable, but watching it next to Reiner feels like there's wind stuck in your throat. 

"Do you want to know things? What I thought of you about a year ago, how well I hid it." Reiner kissed your jawline again, making himself growl lowly to avoid marking you with every opportunity. Well, you might end up wearing a tracksuit every day if he added more hickeys. 

Were you the type to like losing it to the touch? Of course not. Your left hand laid on his right leg, and drew lines somewhere near enough his crotch. You swore that his dick twitched when you did that. "Yes, I want to know what you thought of me." 

Seems like you will lose, because one touch led to the other and Reiner always want to be the first and the last in everything — again, especially about you. He lifted the hem of your shirt, and made a hand crawl underneath your bra; still wearing it, he just wants you to feel sexual all over even when you're both still fully clothed. That's when he fondled it and used a skillful circling on your nipple, making you moan. 

"You once came home from a party in a black dress." He said. Since Reiner's one hand was huge enough to claim both of your breasts, his ring finger was able to flick on the other nipple and squeeze both even if he did not fully hold the cups. He couldn't, because you're a full cup B. "Not that you remember, but you grinded your ass on me at the pantry. Then—"

"Then you fapped to me in the morning, right? In Pock's room." Oh yes, it's the perfect time to say that now. Confession of sexual tensions. The last touch goes again to you, as you found your hand rubbing his crotch. 

The video is now on the part of the blowjob, the pornstar doing the most-recommended blowjob act: do not break eye contact, and you've applied that to Reiner last weekend. 

"So you saw?" Though he managed to chuckle, he can no longer hold it in. A few pumps of him in your mouth like the one onscreen, and he'll make sure you'll have your legs parted ASAP in your bedroom. "Suck daddy off, like how she does it." Reiner's eyes flicked on the television, and rolled your top higher for a full view of your tits jiggling under the bra. 

He swiftly removed his belt and his work pants, unable to give you the honor to do that since he just wants your mouth straight into his dick. You just realized that you're on all-fours yourself, except that Reiner's cock is in front of you. Obviously, he's saving your favorite porn tag for later, and he'll probably give it to you if you do well again for this one.

"I did, and what I don't know is what's in your head when you masturbated to me." His length was as glorious as ever, and for this one you at least have the confidence to make him go off the rail. 

Jaw fully slacked open to that your tongue can accommodate the other side of the shaft and halfway his cock, Reiner does what took you aback — he pulled your dolphin shorts down to your knees, able to reach to your slit where he proceeded to rub your opening down to the clit with one finger. 

The way you moaned with your patient mouth open for his cock and how you liked it messy as soon as your saliva thinly ran downwards your chin, you were begging for it. 

"I was thinking of fucking your ass, your wrists held by me from behind. I couldn't stop thinking of it since that day, so you ought to fucking tell Pock," he rubbed your pussy in a consistent but agonizingly slow pace. "That all my dates failed because all I want to love and fuck is you." 

That wasn't a praise, but you were eagerly sucking him even if all you wanted to do was to arch your back and tell Reiner to rub you quicker. You did, thinking that he could bargain as you bobbed your head up and down his dick. Reiner rolled his eyes when you let it hit the back of your throat and had your tongue pulsate, but he's the top in here. 

"You want me to make you cum through your bud, yeah? You have to beg." His smirk was challenging. 

Pulling your hair so you can temporarily stop pleasuring his cock, your look was smutty as shit — panting, semi-exposed breasts, on the way to being fully naked down there. 

"Yes daddy, please. I want to cum so badly, please?" 

"You can do better like a porn rookie for daddy," he made you put him back in his mouth, but power is not with you now to do whatever you want. "Make me stay deep as far as you can in your mouth, doll. And I'll make sure that your clit gets the release you're whoring out for."

Dutifully you did so, looking at the screen. Maybe you can last about two ten seconds edging him at the back of your throat? Seemingly you had served, and Reiner has pulled your underwear to the side. There, you felt a finger play circles on your clit, making you whine on his cock but you don't pull away. He lapped your juices with his fingers repeatedly, until he stopped shortly to wipe it on your ass cheeks. 

"My fucking bitch is too wet for me. I don't think a lube will serve any purpose." Reiner rubbed you mercilessly again, feeling you meet more of his finger as your hips couldn't stay still. 

Too bad he wouldn't make you cum just yet. 

Before he could come on your mouth again, he tugged at your hair for you to get off his dick. 

"Did I do well? I didn't cum—"

"Who's in control here?" Reiner placed a firm pressure on your lips while pumping himself. "It's me. You'll cum on my cock." 

His full-blown dominance encapsulated you in something close to a trance, making you want to do just as he says, if it will truly get you to have a release yourself. Morever, his hand wrapped itself around your neck, pressing a little on it just to show you that he is in charge. 

Fucked and powerless to walk on your own and Reiner knows it, he flipped you over by your thighs, and carried you to your room. He could be gentle enough to carefully lay you down, but the man borderline threw you to cater to his own rush of getting himself fully naked. He removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing to you someone who's way past his adolescent years when he still looked a bit lanky and a pushover.

Nope, because Reiner Braun has a fully-toned muscular body, not only do the biceps give that away but the pack of abs, of course. The manner in which he looked like through long-sleeved fits is already a giveaway that he looks godly naked; it could have been even more know the time he was half-naked last weekend, but now he really has nothing on him except his watch. Somehow, you like that he isn't removing it. 

And Reiner wouldn't, just to remind you that you're putty as fuck for someone who isn't an ordinary horny college boy. He's a man with houses and lands, a law degree and firm, he has it all. 

You were pretty much the only thing missing, someone he can call his woman — a reward he has been incredibly patient about. Reiner gaped at your enthralling presence as you completely removed every article clothing you have, but you threw your extremely dampened underwear that slid off his chest. 

Holy shit, he told himself. You really know too well on how to edge despite being a virgin. Maybe you've watched too much already, and the porn search was just your innocence play. 

Reiner rolled on top of you, and his cock felt like a rod of stick against your navel, your legs parted by his knees. He gave you a long kiss on the forehead as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you for a sloppy and hungry kiss. 

"Shit," he sighed. "Condom's at the living room, in my damned pants."

"That's a problem?" You chuckled and smiled, he felt it under his own lips. "Then blow it all off on my back."

"Right, you're one fucking bright beauty." He grinned, and does as he promised to himself about more marks on your skin. Reiner wanted to make plenty of it all the way down, sucking and gnawing quickly but strong enough to leave at least two more on your neck and one on your breasts. You were a noisy one, but he loved every second of your moans because they were shameless and absolutely obscene. 

Proud of making you a canvas of his possessive nature, you wouldn't mind now but he wants to know the hard time you're having trying to cover them up in the next few days. 

Reiner delighted your senses when a wet layer brushed off your nipple, another thing that he sucked while another hand multitasked through stroking the breast. No words or anything this time, just your ooh's that is trapped in a room where only he can hear it — may the heavens have it heard only by him, because if someone else did, he doesn't know to what extent he'll go violent. 

You kept your mouth open with anticipation, that tongue of yours he noted, is something you can't keep inside; almost as if you were born for a day wherein you would lose your virginity for Reiner in such a pro way of looking like a sex machine. 

"Good," Reiner left your nipples freed to check on your pretty face, but reached down to your pussy. "Still wet. I'll have a taste of that." 

"Nngg—" Frail under the pleasure and blushing, that was all you could say. "Fuck me already, please."

"Please and?" Reiner swiftly went down on you, his blonde hair brushed spikes against your thighs and his exhale all over your exposed slit. Oh wow, he muttered. All his to destroy and bang tonight. 

"Daddy, please...ah—"

"Sure, you've been good for me only. Can daddy get a yes about that?" His tongue knew where the swell of your clit is; bundle of nerves shouldn't be hard to find even for newbies, but yours was especially obvious because of the arousal. Reiner licked

with a steady speed, aiming for the side to make the actual spot yearn for more. 

What would he do if he knew that Levi Ackerman is insistent on not letting the connection with you disappear? Would that make daddy feel so fucking feral, that the sex will make you unable to stroll for days? You would admit easily as you don't want to lie, but the feeling of Reiner's tongue going from side to side and occasionally going from your tight hole to the swollen clit has you on cloud nine. All you can do is mewl under it, not wanting to come just yet. That has caused you to almost choke on your throat, debating whether or not you want to release just yet. 

There was one way to go to make daddy Reiner stop, though. 

"I—yes daddy, I'm fucking good only for you but...ah." You were clutching on his hair, as if you'd find the courage to admit by doing that. Perhaps you did. "But he wants me to be good for him too, a good friend." 

Maybe that's not what Levi Ackerman said along the lines, but you know, just to make him beastly. After all, he will be worried.

"Really," His tone wasn't questioning, but more on the unamused side. "You want to be a good fucking bitch for him?" Reiner knew who, and you better not name him in the middle of sex. The pang of being horny and angry is thick in their air, and now his hands are back on your throat. 

"All-fours." On full command, he spanked the side of your leg that immediately burned on your skin. He looked at it to see if he marked it red, and boy, he badly did. 

"Are you...mad? I'm not going to entertain him, I swear." Sounding breathy, you're about to crack your neck to see how Reiner's face looks like. Well, jaws clenched, what did you expect.

"You shouldn't. Said it to make me see red, baby?" He ducked low on your back, feeling his cock against the perfect round of your ass. He could get off with that, but maybe for next quickies instead. "I'm your first and last, I'll make sure of that." Reiner whispered. "Ready?"

"Mmm, yes daddy." 

He lined himself to your hole, closely losing it to the view of your ass and your plump and soft-skinned thighs, gap just good enough for his head to tease on the entrance and hear you say his name again. 

"R-reiner, ugh," the way you said his name somehow beats the daddy, so Reiner gave that to you. 

He no longer said anything and went for your walls, half of his length inside of your goddamned tight pussy that worked hard to accomodate him. "Fuck," Reiner was a vocally vulgar man. "Tight bitch, who's your daddy? Whose big cock is inside you now?" 

"Y...yours, daddy." And your weak response has easily turned into mmm's, when he slammed himself full inside of you. "All f-fucking yours,"

"That's right, doll. Won't let any other cock slide in there, that's my fucking territory and all mine to make wet." He thrusted once, just to see if you're completely good to go for _the real_ one. 

Reiner's pelvis laid close against your lower back, sweat dripping on your back as he went for an all-kill; angled deeper to hit your g-spot and make you fully filled by him, he isn't missing on what he knows a woman wants stimulated. His other hand reached for your bulged clit, that's when you've become talkative as fuck that it didn't help for him to be less rough with the blow of thrusts.

"Daddy, fuck, I like that. I—use me like this a-always," 

"Like this? You sound so sure. All you'll ever do is take my whole cock in and cream on it every hour once you live with me," Oh yes, Reiner has that as his mission. Sure, you're both yet to tell Porco but his goal is to get you to live with him. "Daddy won't give you a break. You'll always be pounded." 

Much faster, his thrusts and direct up-and-down rub on your bud was swift but strenuous; full and good, a huge dick ramming itself to your deepest core that no amount of wetness can make it feel like there is a space unfilled. Yet you were such a sweet bitch for Reiner, bouncing your pussy against his length to get more of the feeling.

"Ugh, yes. I want that, please. Make me fucking cum every ah, hour—" 

Reiner grabbed your wrists from bothsides, making you squeal when you fell face-first on the mattress. He has moans to muffle, because his thrusts were bound to become the ungodly aftermath of years of masturbating to you. And you couldn't handle it any longer; Reiner himself was panting to the ends of the earth, making sure he slips in and out of you from the base of his cock to the tip — the lustful sound of your wetness, the countless times he spanked your thighs and ass, and though his hand has already left your clit, the force from his cock alone was great enough and big to graze against the bottom of your bud. 

"Fuck, babygirl. Come on, come and spill all over daddy," He groaned, feeling your walls tighten around him. 

"Ah, daddy, I'm—" Now feeling puny with your own release, while it was an unexplainable level of great and fucking satisfying, you've come to realize that it's now Reiner's turn to cum. You were too half-minded and tired to complain about how suddenly he felt too hard to have inside of you, but sex is after all, give and take. 

"Hold on, daddy's blowing this off." No matter how deliriously good it felt for Reiner to hit you to the brim of your pussy's sanity, the last thing he wants is to get you pregnant too early. You were close to crying but waited patiently for him to have his sweet release, your cries quieted down as you but the comforter. Felt so hard and so good, nothing like when you had to rub yourself daily every day. 

Shortly, you felt the thick lines of stickiness at your back as soon as he pulled out. A great amount of his sperm was shot right at your ass, but nothing at all that would drip to your core. Reiner thought, he's a man with great energy to last long but he waited for a long for this — and again and again, it isn't just about finally fucking you. 

He laid by your side, lifted your head to make a pillow out of his stretched arms. A beautiful sight to behold, your eyes were closed and you're mumbling mmm's with a little smile on your face. Face now buried on his chest and locked in his embraced, every now and then Reiner would feel your lashes on his chest and your fading ragged breathing. 

"I'm in love with you, you know." He said. 

"I know, me too." 

No longer interrupted, you felt sleepiness as Reiner held you — your forehead kissed like he did before you both did this, and played with your hair until you both entered a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter direction? I don't know what you'll feel about Historia. Calling all Levi stans, we have an opportunity to blow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a polaroid of you and him, well-kept. He tries amidst the pettiness of Reiner Braun, and then you ask yourself — is Reiner really proud of you?
> 
> ⚠️ Explicit sex scene ahead. 
> 
> And yes, the rumors are true. Eren Yeager is a blabbermouth, the Yeager brothers are spoiled men.

What Kuchel has been telling Levi since the day he could understand the concept of family is that his uncle Kenny is the best father figure he can ever have. 

Levi would have been able to acknowledge that if only Kuchel didn't explain it in a way for him not to feel bad about being fatherless, Kenny is an okay guy; but the more he grew up, the more he realized that people around him pitied him for what he really is — more probable than not an illegitimate child whose affluence is from a father he has not known for years, at least until Kuchel was able to successfully run one of the town's best bars. 

His defense mechanism is being the best, loved for being that way, and then feeling repulse for affection. Levi doesn't want to have to do anything with commitment, he thinks he's a free guy and would never fall prey to what perhaps his mother thought was some kind of true love with his father.

He is a frontrunner for the top graduates of his batch by next year, the deadly outside shooter of the university's official basketball league, and a true ladies' man minus the cheesiness and all. 

Levi has embraced an image that filled in the void of familial shortcomings. As someone who feels like the world owes him an apology, kneeling for your forgiveness earlier was a first. Thinking he can get a break for his biggest act of swallowing pride as old as he is, he threw his bag on the couch, and assumed that he has the house all for himself. 

But here comes Kenny with a plate full of steak and his favorite ginger ale to pair it with, something Levi always makes a face at. Since when was Ginger Ale a better thing than wine for steaks?

"Levi boy, Levi boy." Kenny puts the plate and two cans on the table, knowing already that his nephew had a bad day. Well, his face is always deadpan, but maybe family knows best this time. "You can't hide from uncle Kenny."

"Great, I didn't even hear a pan sizzle at the kitchen. What's up this time?" He asked, because in the past two weeks, Kenny has not frequented the residence. He usually does when Kuchel feels like having Levi checked, in terms of his state of being or if Kenny just wants some company. 

"Just wanted to. You don't miss the uncle nagging?"

"Not one bit." Levi hissed. "Tell mom I'm an adult and I'll be in the workforce ASAP, I don't need surveillance and shit."

"I'm not doing a surveillance. But uncle Kenny is a really great observant. Maybe you would say 'Kenny is putting his nose on my business again!', but son, I ought to know."

Levi was silent, but cocked his eyebrow to tell Kenny that he can go on and entertain him with whatever oldie storytime he has in his pocket. Maybe it's just another repeat conversation about his life in the military, the best friend he had named Uri, or Levi's childhood photos eating nothing but bread. 

"Has anyone told you that your face isn't always the poker type? Therefore it's easy to tell when something's on your mind, because your either smile or crumple your forehead."

"Then tell me what do you think is my problem." Levi replied, and forked on a piece of steak. 

"Woman?" Kenny guffawed, because his nephew is easy to read for him. It also didn't help as Levi involuntarily sighed. "See? Uncle Kenny always knows shit. Coming home early these days, huh."

"Before I even try, I'm already rejected, Kenny. You have your answer. I won't recommend you to say more about it. But yeah, thanks for the steak." Suddenly, Levi remembered what Miche said earlier — he was on a hunger strike to repent, and had no appetite until he saw you and said his apology. The need to chow down on something is still on his throat, unfamiliar with the feeling of stressing over another person. 

"Just keep going. Consistency sometimes can merit rewards, you know? Who's the woman?"

"Younger than me, in university. I admit to doing shit that's not mutually consensual. So I ended up getting on my knees for forgiveness."

Kenny knows that vulnerability is a missing word in the Levi vocabulary. He has known his friends as well — Miche, Oluo, and Hange, and if he were to speak with them about his nephew, they would all agree that Levi is close to being stoic and may only ever have sexual needs but not the emotional part of it. 

"Proud of you son for manning up, just learn from the mistake." Kenny opens the tab of the ginger ale, one for him and one for Levi. "If you drink just one, I'll give you a tip on how you can convince her every day that you regret it."

While Kenny isn't exactly a reliable person for Levi, he thought he could loosen up since their relationship isn't really bad. Except for the few times when Kenny almost encountered authority trouble for intimidating children who called Levi a bastard, it was just embarrassing to have his uncle around. But he can use a tip or two, so he drank it away. 

"Fuck, you should just go for a wine, you know." Levi scrunched his nose and coughed, vexed about the taste. "What do I do?"

"Er, well. If you've been hanging out with her for a while, you should know what she's most likely helpless with. That's where you insert yourself in."

Levi blinked. Did he take any sign for granted, or did you not show any sign wherein you would typically need something? He has to rewind everything in his head again; he just knows that you liked night drives after parties, sobering up at diners with taco and milkshakes, and nothing else. It suddenly dawned on him that he has known you for a while but all he knows about you are those. 

So much for keeping a polaroid of you and him in one of his books, right? 

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We did hang out for two months, but we never really texted or called each other after parties."

"Don't be bummed by that, you're an Ackerman." Kenny would blab more about his experiences, but this is about his nephew. "You take after me with women, you know? That should just tell you to get to know her more and start again. You're too worried about what she'll think of you. Like what, son? A creep?"

"Exactly. She forgave me because of the second hand embarrassment she felt when I kneeled." 

"The more you should try. Loving is learning and growing, heavily based on actions beyond words. So you ought to try, don't you think?"

"I guess. I wouldn't call it love exact—"

"Levi, your vulnerability about a woman won't cause you your life." Kenny interrupted. "Your mom's bad luck with your fucked up dad isn't going to be your story too, so go ahead and try."

Was he ashamed to be felt sorry for by other people, yet when it comes to confidently admitting he is in love, Levi allows himself to be sorry for his own self? He suddenly felt like a sore loser. Nothing about his principles seemed to be aligned all this time, and he always justified it for the emptiness that his kin has brought him. Even for the latter thought, he was never completely by himself — Kenny watched him closely as always, and has helped him move forward to be a better man. 

  
The old man fell asleep on the couch, as usual. As Kenny snored, Levi put away all the utensils and cans away from the couch table. Typically when he comes home late and Kenny has paid a visit, Levi doesn't offer a blanket and goes straight to sleep himself. But he acknowledges that he was helpful to some extent, and maybe the man deserves a break for surviving the pressure of his old work and supporting Kuchel through single motherhood. 

And to make that ginger ale attempt worth it, Levi decided to text you. 

**Levi** [11:31 PM]: Did I embarrass you earlier in campus ?

Of course, you weren't going to respond that — not because you don't want to, but because you're asleep and Reiner was the one who caught Levi's name on your phone screen, beside the lamp table. 

So you aren't blocking him yet, Reiner thought to himself. 

He can risk it all and be petty; it's not like this Levi guy will be squawker and give a fuck about who he is. He should at least know the name, and he can search him up online and see who he's messing with. 

You might have been too careless to have a phone without a lock code, but it only pushed Reiner further to manage it himself. 

**Y/N** [11:35 PM] She's asleep. 

_She's asleep?_ Well, Levi knows that you sometimes sleep over at Gabi's place. It must be Gabi replying to him. 

**Levi** [11:36 PM] Gabi? So she's sleeping at your place again I see

It makes Reiner wonder just how much Levi knows about you. Right now, you're in slumberland and breathing at his bare chest, his arm temporarily free to be wrapped around you because you moved away from making a pillow out of his bicep. Reiner's struggle is to ask you without making you feel that the man finds if necessary to investigate — he is selfish, he knows that a man is territorial and is a hunter by nature; what they want, they will try their best to have it if they badly wanted it. It's not like he will wake you up with the question of how close are you with Levi before the incident, but there is no way that Reiner wouldn't ask in the coming days.

 **Y/N** : [11:38 PM] Nah, not Gabi. Her boyfriend. Gabi Braun is my cousin, just to introduce myself. 

_Oh fuck, fuck that shit_. Levi shook his head and sneered, at first, aiming for the offense because he refuses to believe it. 

**Levi** [11:40 PM] Hah. Not buying that. I get it. You still don't want to be at least friends with me. 

**Levi** [11:40 PM] You still need me for the publication, remember. 

Reiner doesn't want it to be an easy checkmate. He's aware that you and Gabi are staff writers of the university's monthly newspaper, and this cocky shit is probably the one you were bound to interview. But then, so what, Reiner sighed. It's purely a task. A task, but what if this Levi Ackerman guy is an actual hotshot that you're still not free from his charm? And then he'll demand for you to come over his house, and you'll agree because you just need to finish the task. 

Reiner is not comfortable with this — there's no way that this can happen. Hence, the pettiest ace card is what he's pulling tonight.

 **Y/N** [11:42 PM] Go ahead and search Reiner Braun or something. I'd appreciate if you stop messing with her, leave some pride for you. Yeah? 

The latter line did not make Levi feel any discouragement at all. Heck, if Reiner Braun guy wanted to meet him at a convenience store so they can exchange punches, he would be thrilled to do it. But firstly, he can confirm for himself if it isn't just a bluff and he's taking a blow for acting on his feelings late. 

Levi stalks your social media, typical of a popular pretty face whose following and follower ratio is far. And what was he proud for him being one of the hundred plus people you're following versus your five digit followers? 

You were following a guy named Reiner Braun, whose barely-touched social media account has no more than ten photos and most included you in group shots. Who the fuck is the guy?

 **Levi** [11:48 PM] Not too proud of your so-called girlfriend, I see? Who are you?

 **Y/N** [11:50 PM] I guess you can check out further. My babe's a worrier, so I'll delete the messages and you go fuck yourself and away from her. 

Reiner erased all the messages and placed your phone back at the table lamp, aware that he just sold you both out without your consent. But fuck it if you discover it, you're going to learn a lot more about his jealousy and how he can multitask between you and his business. As for Gabi, he knows that his cousin will ask him first and he won't deny; in fact, Gabi will be the first to understand that neither you nor him are children to be frowned upon over the age gap. It's bound to be chaos anyway once the circle discovers, that's nothing of a price to pay to keep off a thirsty senior boy at the bay. 

Well, was the ginger ale even worth it?

Reiner Braun has been on the local newspaper for several times, somebody that the local town mayor is proud of because his story was rags to riches. But beyond that, he selected profitable clients and cases but gave back through pro-bono assistance for poor families and victims. Perhaps one of the youngest law firm owners of the country, he has had several magazine spreads of him talking about his journey to building Braun and Associates; popping the look of the usual overachiever of a bachelor — A suit, an old man's watch that can cost six digits, and quotable damn quotes.

Levi will be the worst liar to himself if he won't admit the devastation of comparison. You may or may not be into older guys, and you probably know that the type like Reiner Braun would easily want you back because well, you're you and everybody knows who you are. And what kind of older guy is he? Just a bastard leeching off an anonymous rich dad's money, one of the best at the university but maybe will be nothing groundbreaking into the labor world. 

And Levi Ackerman needed a damn drink.

  
Jawbreaker's is a public favorite, so much that Ymir wouldn't lose too big with Sundays closed and opening from five in the afternoon to two in the morning.

Her strategy is space, making sure that with lesser operation time and days, the tables are filled out and would make for the empty times. She named the famous bar that way because they're known for serving spicy to a numbing level kind of food, the magic in a chilli con carne that was commercialized and made her a lot of money. 

It happens to be one of Levi and Eren's favorite place as well, and the blonde and short-haired bartender named Nanaba must have heard tons of stories exchanged by them — women, how to wink at your female professors to save you from a low grade brought by extracurriculars, and many more. Typically, Eren and Levi would meet over their fuckboy thing and interest each other on who almost had them to change. But this time, they're about to drink to an answer that Levi has for what they used to be curious about. 

Who has made them want to commit, and for Levi, it is you.

Meanwhile for a lively twelve in the midnight with two hours to go before the closing, customers are rushing in for a quick dine. The checkered glossy flooring of black and white reflected lights accented with cathedral glass lamps; making it a bit colorful and a balance with all the gray walls. Those who sit at the bar counter typically just drink the night away with a plate or two of anything that could keep the stomach from grumbling, and in just a few minutes, Nanaba calls it full house again. 

The person who entered last is the tallest guy in the place right now, and that's Bertholdt Hoover. Close friend perk, Ymir already has a seat reserved for him at the bar counter.

An hour ago, he invited Reiner to come with him but the man said he has something important up his sleeves, unknown by him that you were the important reference of Reiner. 

"Where's Ymir, still pretending to be the cook at the kitchen?" Bertholdt took his saved space at the far-most left of the u-shaped bar counter, the surface in black tiles clean enough to reflect a blurry look of his face. He asked Nanaba who rolled her eyes at him. 

"I think that's shit talking for someone who gets a free beer bottle every time here." She replied. 

"Woah, pipe down. Serve me the free thing anyway." 

Shortly, Ymir left the kitchen to Niccolo, took the back door to check on the customers. As always the night is full, regular faces and each table tells a story per night — get togethers, heartaches, and escaping the loneliness of their home's confines; her business is hard to run, but Ymir likes the idea of being a home to some people. After all, an orphanage kid knows how difficult it is to find and feel belongingness. One of those who helped her clutch on some confidence to start up Jawbreaker's is here, but minus four others. 

"He didn't come?" Ymir lightly punched Bertholdt from behind, and sat beside him while sniffing her shirt. What did she expect, of course it smells like the damn kitchen. 

"Nah, he said he had something to do." Bertholdt and Ymir knew who they were talking about, which was Reiner. "He hasn't been easy to reach since his global policy bootcamp finished."

"Interesting, maybe someone's riding his dick?"

"He would have told me or the whole group." Bert takes his first swing. 

"It took a lot for Porco to get him to talk about his casual fucks, do you think blondie will talk about love?" Ymir replied, noting that Reiner was not the blabbermouth of the group. It's not that he's secretive, but the rest of them really just pester once they learn about his affairs. 

"Come on." Bertholdt chuckled. "At least in the past two years he has been more talkative about who he dated, fucked, whatever. He's suspicious."

"Not that you told me immediately about Annie." Ymir winked playfully. "If you don't invite her next time, you will pay for every single beer bottle I gave you for free."

"So except for you and Reiner, everyone dates within circle? High chance for Porco and Pieck, me and Annie. If I am lucky, if only." 

"You can't tell me you've never been at least once not suspicious about Reiner." Ymir finally took her seat after a few exchanges with Bertholdt while standing. Why? Because it will be a long talk, and better since the topic of interest is absent. 

"About?" Bertholdt tried to keep an eye contact with Ymir, but her knowing look already has him sold. 

"Don't fucking lie, you giant. You know what I am talking about in this category. Porco's sister, he has his eyes on her."

"I'm being honest!" Bertholdt put his hands up. "He hasn't told me anything. But I have a basis of maybe, just maybe, a little crush he has on her."

Ymir nodded, convinced anyway even when she had expected that Reiner has at least shared a little of it to Bertholdt. The basis of her suspicion aside from her past observations is when Porco thanked Reiner on the group chat for having you stay at his home when you were drunk, and to Ymir, men and women can be friends but it's always up for debate whether something will happen or not. 

"It's no problem, they're both legal. But Porco will punch him, and they'll be under scrutiny for a while." Ymir then signals Nanaba to give her a bottle of beer. 

"Tell me about the signs." Bertholdt replied. "I think I have only one. I never gave it away before to Reiner that I like Annie, but he told me that if I got Y/N's name on the Christmas exchange gift some years ago, we can trade since he got Annie."

"Hmmm. That turd always checks her out and thinks I don't notice. I've done a great deal of alertness for Annie and Pieck when it's just us three and men are around. So I'm perfectly sure that Reiner is whipped as fuck."

Meanwhile about two round-top seats away from Bertholdt and Ymir are the considered regulars, Eren and Levi. 

Eren tries to keep a laugh to himself looking at his friend's accentuated dark circles, back hunched down to hopelessness and a lot of denial about wanting to break down even when his entire look is giving it away. Both have known each other for two years now from the university basketball league which Levi continued but Eren quit at, because his father said so. 

It wasn't helpful that his half-brother, Zeke, is a better multi-tasker in his university days that he managed to be in the official baseball league while on a pre-medical course. Eren tried, but except for women, the educational path to travel with the sole Yeager career is only one priority at a time.

"Good thing I didn't develop any crush on her or I will end up like you," Eren was talking about you. "But hey, is it a lost fight already? Who's the guy?"

"Someone way better than me, for sure." Levi grunted. "A lawyer with a firm, on those goddamn business magazine spreads of success stories."

Eren whistled teasingly. "Oh shit, you are fucked. But hell, is that an older guy? That reminds me that her brother's under Zeke at the hospital. Maybe it's just the rebellious stage for the parental absence."

"Not that she mentioned anything to me about feeling lonely over her situation. Which I don't know about. She only ever spoke to me about anything in the moment."

"You want me to be an asshole?" Eren clunk his bottle to Levi's and smirked. "Let's see if the brother knows. I know the Galliard siblings because of dad and their parents. They'll whip her if they found out she's dating without their permission. You know those families who don't want distractions for their future inheritors? Damn."

"Yeager, fuck off." Levi's eyes darkened. "I don't want her to get into any trouble because she's fool for an older guy. Besides, it looks like the guy is a family friend."

"Okay, chill. I won't do that. But in any case, let her know and see how she reacts. In the event that you're mr. nice guy now, you'll tell me to fuck off with this suggestion. But if she begs you not to tell anyone, act like a hero or something."

Maybe that was good enough. That can make you trust him again, right? Levi has no intention of letting anyone know if it's a secret, he won't do anything that will hurt you, not anymore.

"Oi, Yeager." Levi held Eren by his biker jacket's collar, the call-out being a little too loud that Bertholdt and Ymir's attention were caught. "You better not tell anyone what I told you. Not to her brother, for your own entertainment. 

"I don't even know his name, bro." Eren grinned, and flicked off Levi's hand away from him. "What's the guy's name, the one who has your inferiority complex in the air? Y/N's man?" He said a lot just to edge Levi to the brink of his patience. 

"Reiner Braun." 

Nothing that Bertholdt and Ymir missed out from the latter end of the conversation between the Eren and Levi. They heard your name and Reiner's, in the context of two people in a relationship. It was all clearer than the newly-wiped glasses that Nanaba finished placing by the counter. 

"He is with her, that's why he's not here." Ymir sighed, but wiggled her eyebrows as if to commend herself for an easily confirmed hunch. "Of all people, from two of my regular customers." 

"Holy fuck." Bertholdt was slack-jawed. "So that's why he hasn't hit it off with Historia?" He kept his voice as low as possible, almost whispering closer to Ymir. 

"His associate lawyer? Wow, didn't she confirm with us that she likes Reiner? When he had a dramatic send-off party before going abroad for that policy whatever shit."

* * *

It was very much like the light that woke you up when you were there, but much softer; everything about your bed much more comfortable, the back of your head warm against your pillow but your cheeks were close to his skin. Cocooned in an embrace, his chin rest on the top of your head and your back was locked in the weight of his left arm. 

But it was so much better than that of a week ago, because Reiner is of course, next to you.

A part of you down there ached but it might become pretty tolerable later on. After all, you have a class after lunch and not one you can use a free cut on because of a damned quiz. If you had a choice, you will stay in bed like this the whole day with Reiner. Although you have an inkling that he wouldn't like it, because university still comes first considering that he's a man who surely will prioritize work over you as well. 

You tried to move a little, seeing if this will wake him up to give you some space for moving. Instead, Reiner only groaned and embraced you tighter like you're a mere pillow that he's squeezing. 

"Reiner," you exhaled a hot breath on his chest. "I can't breathe, loosen your arms!"

"Sure thing," he grinned to himself and then tightened the hug. "It's too early for you to get anywhere, baby."

"Yes, but I want to breathe." You chuckled, internally guessing the time of the day through the light. It was probably about seven in the morning, and he should but at work, shouldn't he? "Why aren't you going to work yet?"

"You want me to?" Reiner moved only his left arm away your body, and quickly traced your lips with thumb as soon as he caught a view of your face. A natural beauty, and much better with an after sex glow. "I'll opt in for half day today. I should drop you at the university before going to the firm."

"No, I like it like this." Your chuckle was pure, and he's happy that you seem comfortable even if you had just lost your virgnity to him. He wasn't exactly gentle last night, and he was an asshole while you were asleep. 

Instead of revealing to you that he had let Levi know his name and as your boyfriend, possessiveness formed in his chest, making him kiss you. Your plump lips were easy to intimidate, his tongue the king here as your mouth gladly entertained Reiner's control. Deep and exhilarating for the both of you, the small sound of your whimpers were making you way hotter than you already are for him — he pulled away to do his favorite thing about kissing you, which is going down to mark you and bruise you. You closed your eyes and brushed through Reiner's blonde hair, feeling wetness down you, but you're not sure if you can immediately handle another fuck. 

"Ah—", you whimpered. That was a painful suck on your skin, as if something had made Reiner mad. "Reiner..."

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to pee." 

He laughed, because he thought it would be you begging him to fuck you once more. It was understandable, that you wouldn't be in extreme heat to want for that so quickly again. Reiner spanked your thigh before rolling to the side of the bed. "Geez, go ahead, beautiful." 

Ever so carefully you moved, and Reiner knows that it may feel weird for you to walk the normal way. So he stood naked next to your body just as exposed, and offered a hand. 

"Try to walk. I know your legs will feel jelly, and that's fine." He grinned as you took his hand to get up. 

"Thanks, I feel like something is stuck in here but there's really nothing." 

On the way to your bathroom, you walked like someone who had just lost all the bones in the lower part of her body. Reiner kept a chuckle to himself, since he believes he wasn't that beastly yet on you, but this is already the effect. And there's a lot more opportunity to be just completely rough on you, that thinking had just made his morning wood worse, but he waited by the doorway to assist you once again to walk. 

"All good?" Reiner asked you, his gentleness making you smile after realizing that he actually stayed there to hold your hand for support.

"I'm good, I'll get used to it." You showed him a thumbs up, because you don't want him to be always too kind. Like right now, you wish he could initiate some fiery morning fuck because it's not like it's inevitable when you're both naked. 

Reiner was getting a feel of that, since none of you talked about getting a shower even if your back still has some of his semen dried out to stickiness. He turned around quickly to hide his unstable morning wood, so fucking big and hard against the lower part of his navel. 

"Is this where I unknowingly grinded my ass against you?" You asked him from the kitchen, and when he turned around, you're at the kitchen countertop; chin resting on the palm of your hand, as if you were wondering about it with more ideas in your head. Oh yes, you were. 

"You didn't really know it?" Reiner grinned, and scooted next to you. He knows what to do, and this man knows what the innocent play is about.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. And I want to know," Your breathing easily hitched when you felt Reiner's bare dick rubbing against your ass, your arms taken behind you by his hand, and your earlobe bitten lightly by him with a growl. 

"I didn't think you would initiate the morning after you lose your virginity, you fucking horny kitten." Reiner said, while thrusting himself to the curves of your perfect ass. 

"Always hungry for your cock." A confident tease, you chuckled but purred as soon as you felt Reiner's dick slip in between your folds but not yet your hole, the grinding of the head against your clit was a whole euphoria. 

"I know, and this cock would have fucked your hole right then and there if not for my morals." Reiner's head enjoyed the hit of his head to your heavily aroused bud, you were literally dripping in your cunt. Again, dangerous, because his condom is not anywhere near. 

"Fuck me, Reiner. Come in my cunt, daddy." In your breathless begging, he allowed himself to enjoy the tenderness of your pussy's lips that perfectly wrapped around his throbbing cock. "Daddy, I had period a week ago. It's safe."

"Baby, daddy's seeing too red now to even ask. If I end up impregnating you, I'd be glad to take responsibility for that." Reiner's voice was salacious. "Just to get my whole fucking blow inside of you."

With your stomach leaning against the cold marbles of the counter, Reiner's dick so easily filled you, but your tightness remained despite those slippery walls of yours. To Reiner, it was fantasy fulfilled — his cock in your pussy right where it has gotten so hard for you over so many times, the lewdness of your moans encouraged him to drill into you so much deeper. But his public sex kink is in his head; he imagined it to be that night when people could be watching, and it pushed him to the limit of his obscenities for today. You felt his thrusts getting deeper, your moans now filled with cries and tears have started to water in your eyes. But it felt so fucking good, he knew so well that you liked being an obedient fuck doll for him and only him. 

"Imagine baby," Reiner spoke so close to your ear, somehow low on the breath for the animosity of his slams in your pussy. "If I fucked you as soon as you turned legal in this very place, and the gang is there. Would you keep your loud mouth shut up for daddy?"

"Yes, daddy. This whore of yours—" he suddenly quickened his pace, making you pause. "Ah, fuck, daddy! Pl—please be gentle I—"

"You're my slut, aren't you? You said yes, baby. Shut your mouth like they're there or I will bruise you with spanks." Reiner put a hand on your mouth, muffling your cries into the void. "If I hear a sound louder than that now, you can't cum on my cock."

He's extra rough now for a reason you don't know, but you like that and the growing pain of his hardness for only so much that you can accomodate. Your chest was tightening with whimpers, feeling as if his cock was already up against your cervix so mercilessly. 

"Hmpfh—!" You weren't able to stop yourself from a strong wail, head in a daze and out of touch of what Reiner had just told you to remember. 

"Disobedience to me, clearly." He spanked you with a sting that felt like a thousand needles poked your thighs halfway through, and your stopped another whimper at your throat when Reiner's cock went again and again for your g-spot again. "You can't do that, no matter how much you whore yourself out to me, princess." 

He pulled out and it took you aback, but Reiner had his sweet time for the morning to edge you and make sure you look fucked to insanity. He let his hand go away from your mouth, the other on your wrists that are red from his grip, and the one he used on your mouth is now gripping your lovely, long hair. Reiner pulled it so he can position your face close to his view, and managed to make you put your face back to the counter with the the right side seen by him. The man wants to see those eyes rolling to oblivion, used to your utmost flexibility, so you know that daddy also likes sex away from the comfort of the mattress.

Again, he pulled out his dick for clit-tease, so painfully slow this time, the head never leaving the bud so he can do his dirty talk while the rubbing has you shaking on your legs. Sure enough you left your mouth open with eyes too weak to keep itself open from too much pleasure. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Reiner grinned, feeling you on the tip while looking at your face. Just how many men wished to be the one in his place again? Hard to guess, but definitely too many. "Now you can't even say a word, you probably just want to cum, yeah?"

You nodded wordlessly, your tongue darted out to the top of your lower lip. God, you were so beautiful to Reiner. He will never get tired of acknowledging that even in his own thoughts. 

"You look like a fucking slut deprived of years of sex, you're lucky to have been wrecked first by my dick." Reiner sped the clit teasing a little, making you gasp.

"Daddy I—I want to cum, f-fuck, please." 

"But you still have the energy to beg, kitten. I'll be the one to say when, you'll cum when daddy makes sure you have all spaces in you filled by my sperm, you got that?" 

You weren't even given the chance to answer; Reiner just slammed his cock back in your whole, and you stayed as quiet as possibly by biting your lower lip. You didn't think he would get that turned on by full control of everything, even the orgasm denial. As you patiently endured through the pleasure and his low and throaty groans, Reiner gasped and told you he's about to come in you, feeling your walls tighten again.

"Fuck," he breathed. "I'm going insane for you, I really am."

As if those words did something to the both of you, you came with him, but it wasn't the usual feeling of a climax release for you because his load was full in your pussy. Reiner burried himself in for a few seconds to make sure all of his thick shot is in your pussy, then pulled out after a while to see the view for himself. 

And holy fuck, you are truly worth his madness. His cum dripped to the gorgeous plump of your thighs, and you were still there, weak on your arms and wrists still held by him; and you would sleep again if you could. You're a sleepy bitch after sex. 

"Baby," Reiner kissed your cheek. "That's my kink and favorite porn category. Creampie."

That was a long day of aching and daydreaming for you. While your heart fluttered along with the pits of your stomach, eyes glowing at the blazing afternoon by the classroom windows, you couldn't get Reiner Braun out of your head. That's what love feels like, doesn't it? Supposedly absorbed in reality, but the bliss in the past week has your headspace in the next time you will be with him. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't tonight.

Reiner's adult card is up with work, and as much as he wants to pick you up from the university in a religious manner for your evening classes, it wasn't possible. Firstly, Bertholdt is coming to his office for a visit. Secondly, it was Colt Grice's birthday, his equity partner in the firm and it's calling for a celebration. Lastly, you've been wanting to hang out with Sasha — you've told about her to Reiner, and the older man was able to breath with the idea that you're not going home alone at least. Still, he reminded you to update him regarding your whereabouts, and if anything goes bad, Reiner will arrive quick to beat the speed of light.

"Gabi's not coming with us?" Sasha neatly piled her notebooks and readings, then packed it up in her backpack. Both of you finished the only class of the day, one of your last general subjects remaining for the sophomore year of college. 

"No, she's definitely going at her cousin's office party. You know Falco Grice?" You asked. 

"The freshman? The doe-eyed prodigy?" Sasha confirmed, and by doe-eyed prodigy, he meant that Falco Grice was a well-rounded freshman who typically makes it to the university's weekly good news with ease. If there used to be Zeke and Eren Yeager in the campus before, the next counterpart but with a slightly bigger gap would be the Grice brothers. 

"Yes, and so Colt Grice is actually an equity partner to a close family friend's law firm. And!" You were careful not to address the owner as your boyfriend, of course. "And Gabi has a huge crush on Falco Grice."

"Using the cousin card, huh?" Sasha chuckled. "Okay! No problem, I'll just send her good luck. But is she like, going to linger there or maybe she can join us when it gets boring?"

"Maybe she can. I'll just text her if ever," You said, wondering now if the Colt Grice party is a drinking session or just a dining out thing. 

Because if it's not the latter, a part of you wants to know who Reiner will be drinking with and where. If it's a man's thing later on and someone pushes for a red light district without you being informed at least, then you're bound to have the first fight with Reiner. 

"Okay, gotcha. But can you wait for me at the other hallway exit? I'll be dropping these off at the locker." Sasha lifted another shoulder bag of what looks to be books. You nodded, and went on your own way ahead of your close friend. 

For a daylight, it still felt odd to take that part of the specific building's exit — it isn't spooky, but the wind is particularly colder and students have been spooked enough to evade this section. However, if Sasha suggested the other exit, it will be a longer walk to the coffee shop where you intend fo just chitchat with her until the evening comes where you can have her over your house. 

And true to the spookiness but not enough to terrify you with a ghostly horror, there was Levi Ackerman, walking behind you. 

"What—the fuck. I already forgave you, right? I don't need any help—"

"I see." He wasn't looking at you, and kept half of hands within pockets. Seems like he just got out of the basketball training, wearing the official tracksuit of the university, a hairband by his forehead. "So Reiner Braun really deleted my messages."

Trying to be wise, you insisted otherwise. "I don't know what you're saying, who he is, or whatever."

"He told me, 'go fuck off and stay away from her', and said he'll delete the messages because you're a worrywart. Did Atty. Braun just invade your phone privacy? Damn."

"Show me a proof, you asshat." You snarled, and looked behind Levi if Sasha is nearby. 

"Here." Levi didn't even take a few seconds to look for it, as if he has it ready. The conversation flashed on the screen of your phone, nothing about it looked fabricated at all. Well, fuck. "Look, I already told you I just want to be friends again with you. If you're both keeping this as a secret because he's at least a decade older than you, then you can trust me that it's safe with me." 

"Are you holding me hostage for this information?" You bit back, and Levi chuckled to himself. You still have the spunk, as always. 

"It's not like I asked for it. Your boyfriend's safeguarding his lock on you by intimidating me with it. It's a secret, isn't it?"

"It is." And so quickly, the same spunk faded from your presence. 

"I made a mistake." Levi sighed, brushing his black hair. "Out of, damn, a bad feeling caused by that unsolicited information, I drank with Eren Yeager and told him about it."

"Fuck? You—Eren Yeager?! That's literally the blabbermouth brother of Dr. Grisha Yeager's eldest! Zeke! My brother's—"

"I know. Calm down." Levi snapped you out of it. "I already warned Eren not to do shit and that guy will follow through. Your brother will not hear a single thing about it."

You pursed your lips, feeling a small amount of disgust that Levi has a sudden upper hand. It's a well-established fact by Reiner that he is a very territorial guy, but the odds were so not in favor because this town is a bit too small for the circles you're in; people you know are connected to one another and then to you in some way, and Reiner is being very specific with revealing it first to Levi. Maybe it would have been okay and something that could sweep you off your feet had Eren Yeager not known, but you've always avoided the Yeager brothers through Porco's advice. Besides, Dr. Grisha's sons are spoiled assholes, fucking around and putting their nose in any neighborhood's business.

"I wish your boyfriend was more proud of you. But none of my business, right?" Levi's breath jumped from one sigh to another. "Anyway," he pat your head. "If you need anything, I'm here. Like the interview, yeah?"

Right, you were so proud of yourself once to have presented Levi as your subject of a feature article on the university's monthly newspaper and magazine rounds. "O-okay...I'll just text you, I guess."

"Come on, don't chicken out on it, okay? So your boyfriend's a magazine guy because of his firm. I'm nowhere near that, but I can try through the university." Levi shrugged and smiled, then ran to the hallway exit. 

If you only saw his face, wincing in embarrassment, extra conscious of the vulnerability he showed you there.


End file.
